


Beauty and the Beast

by madisonlovesmakeup



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Beauty and the Beast (1991), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonlovesmakeup/pseuds/madisonlovesmakeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Game of Thrones version of Beauty and the Beast.<br/>Winter has come and the Starks are having a hard time feeding themselves and their people. When an offer from a strange man is given to the Starks, they are forced to agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to be taking bits and pieces from both the Disney Beauty and the Beast and the Once Upon a Time story. I hope you all enjoy it <3

"What do you think he wants?" Sansa heard Arya ask as her family sat around the fire, excluding the two youngest Stark children. Her mother, Cat, didn't want to scare them with the news of the Hound coming to Winterfell. He sent a raven saying he is willing to send enough food to last winter. It scared everyone when word came that he would come to make an offer of sorts. No one knew what he wanted, which made people even more scared. But they had to accept no matter what he wanted, if they didn't no one would survive winter. Sansa had heard stories of the Hound, they say he's ten feet tall and is the greatest warrior in the world, but also mean as the seven hells. Sansa heard that he could fight off a hundred men with a blink of an eye, but she doubted that was actually true.  _No man could do that. But a beast could._

Sansa was taken out of her thoughts when she heard her father speak, "I don't know but if he truly could provide us with food for our people then we have to accept." Sansa didn't understand why her betrothed, Joffrey, couldn't send them food for their people. His family was rich enough and had plenty of crops but they insisted that they stay out of the affairs of the Gods. In truth, Sansa was beginning to reconsider her love for Joffrey, he was often mean to her when she would see him and she knew something was off about him. But once summer comes, she knew she'd have to marry Joffrey and live with him in King's Landing.  _It's my duty._

Sansa heard the doors of the Great Hall slam open. All of the Starks stood up quickly and saw a man standing in the doorway followed by fifty of her father's men.  _He's not ten feet tall._ Sansa thought annoyed of the exaggeration Old Nan told her.  _But he is tall._ Sansa thought he probably stood seven feet tall. She was most surprised to see burns covering half of his face. She looked into his piercing grey eyes to see that he was staring right at her, she looked down quickly at her feet then looked back up to see that his attention was towards her father now. "What is it that you want? We don't have much money and our supplies are limited."  _Obviously._

The Hound looked at Sansa once again. "It's not money that I want." Sansa's stomach turned with fear. "I have a huge castle and I need someone to cook my meals and clean up after me." 

"You want a servant?" Her mother asked confused, "Take one then as long as we get enough food to last our people through winter." 

The Hound laughed viciously, "No commoner will do. I want her." He pointed right at Sansa which made all fifty of her father's men draw their swords and point them at him. "Go ahead kill me, but good luck surviving winter." Sansa's head was racing with thoughts. She had to do her duty and help her people. She knew it. 

"She is already betrothed." She heard Robb say in attempt for the Hound to change his mind. She heard her mother quietly sobbing.

"I didn't say I want to marry her." The Hound rasped. 

"You can have pick of anyone but my children. My children are not for sell." Ned said with anger and a bit of sadness. 

"Okay no deal then." The Hound was now turned around and about to walk out of the Hall when Sansa decided to speak up.

"It's not anyone decision but mine. If you promise to make sure people survive winter and not starve. I will go with you." Sansa wondered why he picked her out of everyone but she knew she had to accept if she wanted her people to live.

"Sansa-" Her father was about to protest but Sansa put her hand up to stop him from talking. 

"Please don't make this any harder than it already is." Her mother began sobbing loudly and ran up to Sansa and hugged her tightly. Sansa returned the embrace knowing she might never see her mother again. She then hugged and said her goodbyes to the rest of her family and the Hound impatiently waited for her to finish.

When she was finished the Hound walked her out of the Great Hall and they walked until they were out of the gates of Winterfell. Standing outside the gates was a black stallion, that was the largest horse she had ever seen. Without saying anything the Hound lifted her up on the massive horse and then got in front of her and began riding fast. Sansa held onto him tight afraid she may fall if she even let go for a second. 

* * *

 

After what seemed like days of riding in the snow, they came to a huge castle made out of grey stone. The Hound helped her down from the horse and walked into the castle, Sansa followed at his heel. Inside was far more beautiful than what it seemed to be from the outside. There were items that seemed to be from different parts of the world and everything had its place. Sansa looked around with amazement. "Come girl, I'll show you where you will be staying." Sansa followed him up the massive stairs that seemed to go on forever. They reached a room that had only a small bed in the middle. He was about to walk off when Sansa stopped him.

"Am I prisoner, ser?" Sansa had never seen even servants treated with such discomfort. She had once seen the dungeons of Winterfell and this room reminded her of the discomfort that only prisoners faced.

"I'm no ser." The Hound glared at her. "You aren't allowed to leave if that's what you are asking." Sansa shook her head.

"I wasn't asking if I could leave." Sansa wondered why she had to be in such a dull room.  _He is obviously rich._ Sansa hated boring things and this room would bore her to death. "Are you hungry? Should I make you food now, ser?" Sansa asked feeling her own stomach rumble from the hunger. 

The Hound grabbed her by the shoulders and looked down at her scowling. "I'm no ser." Sansa was shaking and began crying.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you ser. I won't do it again, I promise. I'm only trying to be polite. Please." Sansa sobbed. He let go of her.

"A polite little thing aren't you? You're a little bird, just chirping courtesies at people and singing songs." Sansa didn't know how to respond. He was trying to insult and mock her but it sounded more like a compliment. "Aye, little bird, I'm starving. The kitchen is this way." The Hound grabbed her arm gently and began walking towards the kitchen. Sansa didn't know much about cooking. She had only cooked a few times and none of the meals had ever turned out as good as the cooks meals. "When you're done, I'll be in the dining hall." The Hound left her alone and Sansa began searching for things to cook. She decided she would make a stew, which seemed simple enough. She began by boiling water and throwing vegetables in the water and spicing it up. Sansa put it in a bowl and put some bread on the side on a serving tray and brought it to the dining hall that she had seen when she first came into the castle. 

The Hound was sitting down at the end of the table sharpening his sword. Sansa set the tray in front of him hoping that she hadn't messed anything up. "You're not going to eat?" 

"I didn't know I was allowed to." She didn't want to anger him fearing what that might bring. Sansa wondered why he didn't take her for a wife, if he did he could do with her as he pleased, but Sansa was grateful he did not. She didn't want to marry anyone without loving them. She then wondered if she was still engaged to Joffrey, she prayed to the seven that she was not.

"Of course you can eat. You don't have to ask, if you're hungry I expect you to eat." Sansa smiled slightly thanking the gods he wasn't as awful as people said. Sansa went back to the kitchen and served herself some food and went back to the dining hall and began eating in an awkward silence. "What is your name, girl?" She realized she had never introduced herself to him.

"Sansa Stark, se-" She stopped herself before she could finish saying the word he seemed to hate. "You are the Hound am I correct?" He nodded. "Was that the name your parents gave you? Because it doesn't seem very kind. Do you have another name?"

"Sandor Clegane." He said finishing his stew. "Let's go over a few rules." His voice was harsher than before. "You are not allowed to leave under any circumstances. You will not speak unless spoken to and you'll clean and cook." Sansa nodded nervously. She finished her stew quickly and picked up the tray and began washing the pots and bowls. 

After she was done cleaning the kitchen she went back to her room since it had already been dark for hours. She lit the few candles that were in her room and noticed a few dresses laying on the bed. They were beautiful and made with fine silk. It was different than those she was used to but far more elaborate. She folded them nicely and stripped down to her small clothes and laid down in bed. Once she finally had time to think of her family she began sobbing, a bit too loud but she didn't care. She missed her family more than anything and she wanted to see them once again. She wanted to play in godswood with her brothers and sister and she wanted to be with her parents once again. Although it had barely been a few days since she had last seen them, it felt like years. She feared she'd be stuck with Sandor Clegane for the rest of her life. She began sobbing louder and louder feeling as if though she lost everything she ever loved. 


	2. Sandor

She had been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He knew when he saw her he had to have her.  _She's too perfect._ Sandor had heard her crying the previous night and it pained him that he had broken such a delicate thing.  _What in seven hells did you think was going to happen after you took her from her family?_ The voice in his head pestered him. 

Sandor was reading in his library, although he was distracted from his book thinking about Sansa Stark, when the little bird walked in and she immediately started stammering, "I'm sorry I was just going to sweep and I didn't know you were in here." Sansa covered her mouth with her hand, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to speak." Sandor wanted to laugh thinking at how harsh he had been with her. 

"You can clean in here, it won't bother me." He enjoyed looking at her. He watched as her hips swayed back and forth as she swept the floors. She was wearing one of the dresses he had given her, as he assumed she looked beautiful in it. He could see her breasts straining against the material which made him want her even more. "Tell me, little bird, tell me about your betrothed." He wondered where he was when he came and stole his future bride away.

"It is Joffrey Baratheon." Sansa told him. He had heard stories of how sadistic the fucker was. He was known for killing his whores after he was done with them and being quite vain. He didn't feel bad for taking her after that, as long as she was under his protection, no one would dare touch her.

"I didn't ask who he was. I told you to tell me about him." Sandor wanted to see what she thought of him.

"He's my betrothed. Do I get an opinion in the matter?" She had a bitterness in her voice that answered his question.

"He was your betrothed. You are no longer to marry him." Sansa's face lit up and she smiled. "Did he hurt you?" Sandor didn't know why he asked that question but he wanted to know if that bastard had hurt her.  _If he did, I'd kill him._

"Uh- he wasn't kind, my lord."  _Damn her and her courtesies._ "He had my direwolf killed. He was angry at me and grabbed my arm a little too tightly and Lady didn't like that so she bit him. They said she was to vicious to be alive." 

"Direwolf? I thought they were extinct." Sandor had only read about direwolves in his books. He didn't think they were still alive and roaming around.

"We found six pups and each Stark child got one. It was supposed to be a good omen. You didn't see them because each time we have a visitor we have to put them in the kennels. They tend to scare people. Plus after Lady... You know." Sansa said as continued to sweep. He could tell talking about her wolf pained her. "My Lord, may I ask what you plan on doing with me? I'm not much of cook as you could tell from the supper I made you and to be honest before yesterday I had never cleaned in my life." He didn't know how to answer her. The only reason why he had taken her was because she was so beautiful but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"You'll learn." Was all he managed to say. 

"But why me? Not that I'm complaining. I am very grateful that you are helping my people and I wouldn't ever take it back but there are a hundred other girls that you could have taken." Sandor decided the only way to get her to shut up about it was to scare her. He stood up from his chair that he had been sitting on and walked towards where Sansa was standing. She looked terrified. 

He pushed her gently against the wall and towered over her, "You never shut up do you? Maybe I stole you away from your perfect family because I thought you were pretty. Maybe I plan on fucking you. Ever think about that, little bird?" Sansa began breathing heavier.

"You won't hurt me." It wasn't a question. She somehow had known that he wouldn't dare hurt her. "If you want to take me then why didn't you have me be your wife? You could have asked for that. I would have agreed if it meant saving my people." 

"I don't believe in raping little girls."  _I'm not my brother._ He would never force her into marriage. "Are you offering now?" He asked her smirking.

"No. You named your price and I paid it. You will not get anything more." Sansa relaxed slightly. "Thank you for the dresses. They're beautiful." Sansa smiled slightly.  _Gods she is so beautiful when she smiles._

"It was no trouble." 

After a few moments of staring at each other Sansa began speaking. "Please let me go now." Sansa said with the slightest bit of fear in her voice. 

"Are you scared of me? Scared of an old scarred dog." His hand went to her waist. He didn't know why he was trying to scare her but he couldn't stop. He began rubbing circles with his thumb on her waist. 

Sansa began crying. "Please." She begged. "I didn't mean any offense, please." He realized what he was doing and let go of her and she hurried away out of the library. 

* * *

 

Sandor was in his study writing a raven to Winterfell to make sure all of the food had arrived safely. He was a man of his word and he wouldn't go back on it. Sansa knocked on the door and entered. "I made you supper." Sandor stood up and followed Sansa out of the study. "I apologize if I did anything to offend you." Sansa said shyly.  _She sure is a sweet little bird._

"You didn't." Sansa nodded slowly as they walked into the dining hall. Sansa had set out a tray filled with fruit and meats that he had purchased from the next town over before she came with him. Sandor sat in his chair and began eating. "Sit." Sansa obediently sat down in the chair next to him. "Eat."

"No thank you. I'm not hungry."  _More for me._ "Am I the first person besides you to live here?" Sansa asked curiously. 

"Yes. I had this built for me a while ago and moved in and lived here ever since. Anymore questions?"

"Doesn't it get lonely?" Sansa asked with sympathy in her eyes.

"I don't really like people." Sandor said shoving a piece of chicken in his mouth. 

Sansa giggled, "Well since we are both here together we should at least try to get along with each other." Sansa's hair was falling in front of her face so she brushed it behind her ear. Sandor nodded slightly distracted by her presence. 

"I'm going into town tomorrow morning so I won't be here until midday." 

"Can I come? Please, please, please." She pouted her lips slightly begging him for even a little bit of freedom. He wouldn't dare risk losing her, not now at least. He didn't feel like having to keep a constant eye on her. 

"No. Maybe another time but not tomorrow. When I'm gone you'll stay in your room and you won't leave your room until I get back, do you understand?" Sansa nodded slightly. Sandor knew he had more than a few enemies and he wouldn't put her life at risk. Sansa looked a bit saddened that he denied her. "Go and fly away to your cage little bird. If I need anything else from you I'll tell you." Sansa nodded and stood up.

"Sandor?" His name sounded so sweet coming from her mouth. "Do you think it would be okay if I borrow a book from the library? I promise I'll put it back when I'm done. I'm just so bored in my room. Please?" 

"Go ahead. I'll help you pick one out." Sandor stood up from the table and began walking with Sansa to the library. When they finally reached the library after a slightly uncomfortable silence Sandor asked, "What do you like?"

"Do you have any stories on Florian and Jonquil? They're my favorite." Sandor began laughing. Her face flattened, "What?" 

"Of course it is. You like stories about knights and pretty maidens." Sansa didn't say anything in response so Sandor went and found the stories of Legendary Heroes which he had only read one time before thinking it was a load of shit. He handed the book to Sansa. "You know that is what it is right? Just stories. No knight is going to come save you from the beast who stole you away." Sansa clutched the book to her chest.

"Why are you so mean and hateful?" Sansa asked disgusted with his behavior.

"You think I'm terrible, girl? Let me tell you something terrible. Knights aren't as they seem in the books. They do horrible things, things that you couldn't even imagine. If one of those knights that you adore had the chance he'd rape you until you couldn't walk." Sansa seemed terrified. 

"That's not true. Knights help people, they don't commit vile acts." 

"My brother's a knight and he did this to me." Sandor pointed at his face and Sansa gasped. "When I was six, Gregor had a toy. I was playing with it since he was too old for toys and he saw me playing with it so he dragged me to the brazier and held my face down like I was a mutton chop. Now he goes around killing children and raping little girls."  _Little girls like you._ Although Gregor would never get his hands on Sansa.

"He was no true knight." Sansa said as tear fell down her cheek. 

"No, little bird, he wasn't." She was truly ignorant of the world around her.  _She thinks life is a song._ "I'll walk you to your cage." Sandor said putting his hand at the small of her back walking towards her room.

"Thank you for the book." Sansa whispered. He had barely heard her but she seemed genuine. "I thank you for not treating me terribly." Sandor didn't respond. When they finally reached her room Sansa spoke again. "I'll see you tomorrow." Sansa said before walking in her room and shutting the door. 


	3. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up any confusion, Joffrey is Gaston and we can think of Gregor as the enchantress for making Sandor into 'the Beast.'   
> I hope you enjoy! Comments make me very happy so leave your thoughts below :)

Sansa had stayed up most of the night reading about all of the great heroes that once lived so she wasn't surprised when she awoken later than usual the next day. She knew it must be at least midday since she heard Sandor walking up and down the halls, she wondered if she was permitted to leave her room since he was home. She slipped on the blue dress he had given her and combed out her hair with her fingers as she sang The Bear and the Maiden Fair.

Sansa then heard a knock on her door. She quickly stood up and opened the massive oak door to see no one standing there. She looked around but no one was in sight. She looked on the ground to see a bundle of items, she picked it up and brought it to her bed. When she opened it she found dresses, a comb, oils, a looking glass, and the most beautiful of all was a necklace. It was the most elaborate piece of jewelry she had ever seen.  _Something a Queen would wear._ It was gold with jewels that she had never seen before. Sansa put on the necklace and looked in the looking glass and saw how it laid just above her breasts. Sansa thought of how perfect it looked on her. Sansa then dabbed the floral scented oils on her neck and went to find Sandor to thank him for his gifts.  _  
_

She finally found him in a training room. He was hitting a training bag with his sword. "Sandor?" Sansa said hoping she wasn't disturbing him. He turned  towards her and set down his sword and walked towards her. "I'd like to thank you for the gifts. I love them."

"It looks good on you." Sansa blushed at his compliment. "Look at you blushing prettily." He touched her cheek with his thumb. Sansa began to realize how the tales she heard of the ferocious Hound were just that, only stories made up to scare people. Although she was almost certain that he could be cruel if it pleased him. 

"Thank you." Sansa whispered. "Can I go for a walk? Please. I miss being outside. I promise I won't run away. Please." She hoped begging would work on him. It had always worked on her parents whenever she wanted something she would just look her prettiest and bat her eyes and they always agreed.

"Fine but I have to come with you. You'll freeze your arse off if you go outside dressed like that. Come girl, let's get your wrapped in furs." Sandor walked her to his room which was decorated very nicely with grey and black furniture all throughout the room. He grabbed a fur cloak that was sitting on his chair and wrapped it around Sansa. He grabbed Sansa's hand and headed towards the main entrance. As they exited the castle Sansa shivered from the gust of cold wind that hit her face. "You still want to be out here?" 

"Yes. The cold doesn't bother me all that much." Sansa then noticed a sword at his side and grew nervous of why he felt the need to carry it with him. "Do you think maybe it would be possible if I could write my family? I miss them dearly and I'm sure they'd love to hear how you treat me so kindly. It might put their minds at ease."

"Yes you can but I'm not doing it for them I'm doing it for you." Sandor still has his hand intertwined with her own, which made her even more nervous. "If I can do anything to make you happy let me know."  _I want to go home._ Sansa thought sadly. Although he treated her kindly she still missed her family.  _I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to Bran and Rickon. But at least now I'll be able to write them._

"Me being able to write my family is all I need." Sansa sighed remembering how Sandor didn't have much of a family. His brother was the true evil, not Sandor, like everyone thought. "I hate your brother." Sansa had never hated anyone before, not even Joffrey, but someone who could cause such pain among their family deserved nothing but hate.

Sansa looked at Sandor who seemed surprised by her words. "Me too, little bird. He turned me into an ugly beast and I'm going to kill him for that."

"You're not an ugly beast." Sansa squeezed his hand. "You're just misunderstood. People think you are evil because you let them believe you are. If you just showed your true colors then people wouldn't mistake who you truly are." She saw anger in his eyes. He let go of her hand and reached under the furs and grabbed her arm tightly. "Ow you're hurting me." He loosened his grip slightly, but Sansa could still feel a hard pressure on her arm that was surely going to bruise.

"You want to know who I truly am? This is who I am. You understand, girl?" 

"Let go of me." Sansa demanded. "Now."

"You're no longer the Lady of Winterfell. You belong to me. I don't have to listen to a thing you say."

"I am not your slave nor your wife. I do not belong to you, I choose to stay here. Now you will let go of me this instance or I will scream." He smirked slightly at her and let go of her arm. "I want to go back to the castle, please." Sansa turned around and started walking towards the castle. "You're lucky. If any of my father's men saw you even laying a finger on me they would have your head on a spike."  

"I'd like to see them try." 

"I was trying to be kind to you." Sansa felt a tear coming down her cheek. 

"You and your fake courtesies. It's annoying and I'm tired of hearing your chirping." Sansa and Sandor finally made it to the castle and before Sandor could say anything else Sansa ran as fast as she could to her room. She threw the furs down on the bed and screamed as loud as she could out of frustration.  _He's terrible and mean._ She thought taking off the necklace he had given her and throwing it across the room. Sansa looked at her arm to see that a bruise was already forming on her pale skin. 

* * *

After a few hours of sulking in her room alone she decided she would do her duty and make Sandor supper. She giggled at her thought of putting something gross in his food like Arya used to do to her, although she decided against remembering how much she hated it. She brought the food to the dining hall hoping he wouldn't be there but to her disappointment he was sitting at the table reading a book. He set the book down and watched as she put the plate full of meats in front of him.

"Thank you, little bird." His voice was cold and distant. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." Sansa blatantly ignored him, hoping to make him sad as he did to her. "Ignoring me now?" Sandor looked at her arm and his face was full of horror. "I did that to you." Sansa nodded slowly. "Come here, little bird." Sansa took a step closer and Sandor grabbed her hands gently and pulled her close to him. She was hovering slightly above him.  _Even when he's sitting down he's almost as tall as me._ She could feel his hot breath on her. He grabbed her arm as gentle as ever and moved her arm to his lips and kissed the bruise gently. "I do not know my own strength, I would never hurt you on purpose. I promise you, I will never hurt you again."

"I forgive you." Sansa whispered. 

"I don't deserve your forgiveness." Sansa had never seen Sandor this kind before. He seemed truly distraught by what he did to her. Unlike when Joffrey had sunk his nails into her skin making blood prickle from her skin. 

"But you are getting it." Sansa smiled down at Sandor. 

"You are so sweet, little bird." He said putting his hand of her back running circles with his fingers. Sansa was staring at his lips tempted to kiss him but before she could he took his arms off of her and turned back to the plate of food and began eating.

She became flushed with embarrassment, desperate to break the silence she asked. "Do you mind if I go to your study and write a letter to my family now?" 

"Eat first. I won't have you starving on me now." Sansa grabbed a couple of pieces of meat and took small bites until she was full. "You can go now." Sandor said noticing that she had stopped eating.

"Thank you." Sansa said before walking as fast as she could to his study, excited to be able to talk to her family again. 

Sansa sat down at his big desk filled with papers, ink, and books. She grabbed a blank piece of paper and a bottle of ink that had a feather in it. She began writing

**_Dear Family,_ **

**_I'd like you to know that I am as safe as could be. ~~Sand~~  The Hound has been treating me very kindly and he is even letting me write you. Tell everyone that I miss them and to not worry about me._ **

**_I miss you all so much and I hope my sacrifice was for the greater good... Does Joffrey know that are engagment has been broken off? I'm sure he will not be very happy once he hears the news. Please make sure that he understands why I left with the Hound. I wouldn't want him taking his anger out on anyone who doesn't deserve it._ **

 

**_Please let Bran and Rickon know I am so sorry I didn't get to say goodbye to them and I miss them terribly. Tell Robb and father that if they got to know the Hound, they would truly like him. Mother, I know how hard it must be without me by your side constantly but be strong for your other child. Tell Arya that I even miss her although she drives me crazy._   
**

**_I hope one day I will be able to see you all again. Until then we can write each other._ **

**_With all my love,_ **

**_Sansa_ **

After Sansa was done writing she heard a knock on the study door. "Come in." Sandor emerged into the room. "I just finished writing the letter." Sansa began heating wax to seal the letter. Sansa then sealed the letter and handed to Sandor. "Could you send it for me?" Sandor nodded. Sansa felt as if she was about to cry remembering her family.

"What's wrong?" He asked grabbing her hand gently in his own. 

"I'm sorry. I'm just lonely without my family here. Not that you aren't great company because you are but I just miss them." 

"Come on, little bird, let's get you to sleep." Sandor said ignoring her sadness. Sansa walked with Sandor until she reached the room that she hated so much. "I'm going out once you are asleep. Stay in your room until I come and get you in the morning." 

"Where are you going?" Sansa asked with a tone of bitterness thinking he was going to the whore house. She didn't know why she cared where he went but she hated thinking he was going to be sharing the marriage bed with anyone.

"It's none of your concern. Go to bed." There was a sternness in his voice that made Sansa listen to his commands. Sansa shut the huge door behind her and slipped out her dress throwing it on the ground. She fell into bed and thought of Sandor and him going to the whore house, the thought disgusted her.  _He's not allowed to be sweet and flirt with me and then go out in the middle of the night to the whore house,_ Sansa thought before slipping into a deep sleep.

 


	4. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay two chapters in one day! It should make up for me missing yesterday!  
> Okay, I know techinaclly this is supposed to be a Sandor chapter but it needed to be a Sansa POV.  
> I'd like to thank LittleRaspeberry for the wonderful idea of Sandor getting Sansa her present! *hint hint*  
> Also a trigger warning for attempted rape and abuse in this chapter.  
> Thanks for reading :)

Sansa was awoken by knocks on her door. "One moment, please." Sansa yelled getting out of her bed and putting on one of the dresses Sandor had given her. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and opened the door. Sandor was standing in front of her looking at her up and down.

"I have a present for you."  _Why don't you give it to your whore?_  Sansa thought bitterly. Sandor took her hand and started walking up the stairs. Sansa had never been up this far and she wondered where Sandor was bringing her. They finally reached a hallway that had was connected to a huge wooden oak door that was at least twice the size of hers. Attached to the door was a rope and on the end of the rope was a little white and grey wolf. Sansa gasped running towards the wolf pup and picked her up as she planted kisses on her head. "She's not a direwolf but-" 

"She's perfect." Sansa said hugging her new pup. "Does she have a name?" 

"Not yet." Sandor responded petting the wolf. "You name her." Names kept popping up in Sansa's head until she thought of the most perfect name.

"Her name is Princess." Sandor looked like he wanted to laugh but decided against it. "Thank you so much." Sansa said taking the rope off of her collar so she could roam around. 

"That's not the only thing I got for you."  _What more can I ask for?_ Sandor then opened the big wooden doors. Inside was a huge bedroom, the biggest room she had ever seen. The room had a carpet and was filled with bright colors. The bed was big enough to fit ten people topped with beautiful furs and pillows and on the side of the bed was a smaller bed for Princess. There was a huge wardrobe where Sansa saw a huge variety of dresses and jewelry. On the other wall was a book case filled with all sorts of books. In the middle of the ceiling was a huge chandelier filled with candles. Sansa's favorite part of the room was the huge window that almost took out half a wall where Sansa could overlook the woods that surrounded the castle.

Sansa smiled so wide that it began to ache, "So you weren't at the whore house last night?" Sansa said putting Princess in her new bed.

"No. Wait, what?" Sandor looked confused and Sansa instantly felt terrible for assuming something so terrible out of him. 

Sansa ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you so much." Sansa hugged him as tight as she could and he returned the embrace softly. "This is so perfect. I love it." Sansa kissed the side of his burnt cheek. 

"I'm glad you like it." Sandor said removing Sansa's arms that were wrapped tightly around him.

Sansa giggled and threw herself onto the huge bed. "It's the most comfortable bed I've ever been on." Sansa picked Princess up from her bed and put her on her own and started playing with her by running her hand under the furs as Princess would try and attack her hand playfully. "Look at how much she loves me!" 

"You have fun. I have things I need to do." Sandor said about to leave.

"Wait." Sansa stood up from the bed and walked towards him and hugged him once again. "Truly this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you." Sandor lightly kissed the top of her head and left. After Sandor was out of the room Sansa went to the big wardrobe and opened it to look at each dress. It was obvious to her that Sandor hadn't picked out the dresses. Some were modest, some had lots of layers to keep her warm, others reminded her of dresses she wore in the summertime in Winterfell. The dresses that made her stomach turn were the ones that were made out of a very thin material and the cut was so low she was certain it would show her nipples. The thought of wearing them in front of Sandor made her giggle. She couldn't help but to imagine his reaction to her in something so revealing. She then thought of things he would do to her if he saw her in it, she started to feel a wetness between her legs but was taken out of her thought when she heard Princess falling off her bed.

"Oh no." Princess stood back up as if nothing had happened and began running around Sansa's feet. "You are so silly." Sansa wondered why she was having such strange thoughts about Sandor. "Do you want to help me clean?" Princess barked and ran to the door and Sansa laughed as she opened the door.

* * *

The day went by fast as Sansa cleaned and cooked for Sandor. Sansa met Sandor in the dining hall as usual for supper, serving him chicken and the only thing she knew she was great at cooking, lemon cakes. Sansa set the tray in front of him. "I made you lemon cakes. They are so yummy, the cooks in Winterfell showed me how to make them." Sandor took a bit out of one. 

"It's really good." He mumbled.

Sansa sat in the chair next to him as Princess sat by her feet. "It's to show thanks for all the good you've done me." Sansa smiled prettily taking a piece of chicken and feeding it to Princess. Sansa wondered if Sandor would yell at her for feeding Princess under the table like how her Septa did but he didn't seem to mind. "I can't wait to wear all the dresses and jewelry you got me, it's all so pretty."  _Well not all of the dresses._

"I didn't pick it out. I paid someone to decorate and fill the room with things you'd like." He said finishing the lemon cake. 

"You still got them for me. You didn't have to buy all of those things for me though..."

"Gold is nothing to me. Seeing you smile is a whole other thing." Sandor smirked at her which made Sansa blush. Sansa grabbed a lemon cake from the tray and began eating it. "Are you happy here now?"  _He just wants me to be happy. That's all he wants._ Sansa then wondered if Sandor loved her and if she loved him. 

Sandor was waiting for her to respond, "Yes. Don't be sad if I miss my family sometimes. I'm always going to miss them and sometimes I might cry because I miss them so much but it doesn't mean that I'm not happy here with you." 

"Tell me about your family, little bird." 

"Okay." Sansa smiled thinking how he wanted to hear about her and her family. "My father as you probably know is the most honorable man in the world." Sandor snorted. "My mother is said to have looked just like me at my age and she loves all of us so much. The eldest child is Robb and he tries to be just like father. My half-brother Jon is a bastard, my father's bastard but he is nice. Then me and well I was always the nicest." Sansa knew she was telling a small lie but she wanted Sandor to think only good things about her. "Then I have a little sister Arya and she's a brat and wants to be a boy and she was always super mean to me but I still love her. Bran is the one after her and he's sweet. The youngest is Rickon and he'll grow up to be just as wild as Arya."

"It must be nice to have a family that loves you." Sansa felt terrible for him.  _He's never known a true family._

"I'm your family now." Sansa smiled at him trying to comfort him the best that she could. Sansa suddenly felt extremely tired and yawned.

"Is the little bird ready to fly back to her cage?" Sansa nodded ignoring his jape. "Come on." He grabbed her hand as they walked up the huge amount of stairs with Princess as fast as she could. As they reached her room Sandor said goodbye to her and left.

As soon as Sansa was alone in her room with Princess she slipped off her dress and small clothes and went to her wardrobe and put on a thin nightgown and fell into her bed in a deep sleep.

* * *

 

Sansa awoke with a head over her mouth. As soon as she knew what was happening she tried screaming but nothing but muffled sounds came out of her mouth. "It's me, Lady Sansa. I'm here to save you." Sansa could barely see him but she recognized the voice right away as Meryn Trant. She felt his body hovering over top of hers touching her slightly. Sansa remembered how when her and Joffrey had first gotten betrothed at the young age of nine, Meryn Trant would give here these looks that at the time she didn't understand. Now she understood what they were, lust. He wanted her when she was just a little girl. She now understood why his hand would touch her leg or the small of her back and she hated him for it. Meryn's hand left her mouth and Sansa began screaming and he covered her mouth once again. "Stupid bitch." His body fell hard on hers keeping her pinned down as his other hand hit her hard in the face. "Did that beast fuck you?" Sansa screamed but once again only muffled sounds came out. "I bet you let him, whore." Sansa didn't understand what she had done to make him so angry.  _He's supposed to be saving me not hurting me._ "Joffrey said if you were ruined I can have you and kill you afterwards. He doesn't want anything ruined." Sansa felt tears streaming down her face as Meryn Trant pulled her gown off. Princess was howling and barking but being just a pup, she wasn't very loud. 

Sansa hit Meryn Trant as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard. "Fucking bitch." Meryn Trant hit her again and again as if he was enjoying it. Sansa then heard the doors of her room swing open. She hoped it was Sandor and not another one of Joffrey's men. Meryn Trant reached for his sword but Sandor was too fast and he grabbed Meryn Trant off of her and dragged him out of the room. Sansa wondered if he didn't want her to see him killing Meryn. Sansa reached down to Princess and picked her up and hugged her tightly. Sansa stood up quickly and lit the fireplace in her room. She looked in the looking glass to that her was lip bleeding and the rest of her face swollen. Sansa laid back down in her bed and went under the furs as Princess covered her in kisses trying to comfort her. Sansa then heard the constant screams of Meryn Trant.

After what seemed like a lifetime Sandor came back in the room. "Little bird, you're hurt." Sandor walked up to her bed and sat next to her. Sansa sat up and pulled the furs up to her neck so he couldn't see her breasts. "Who was that? One of your father's men?" 

Sansa shook her head. "No of course not." Her father's men would never do something so terrible to her. "It was one of the Lannister men. Joffrey's to be more specific. Was he going to rape me?" Sansa knew the answer so she didn't know why she had asked such a stupid question. 

"No one will ever rape you or hurt you again." He touched her face gently but Sansa still winced. 

"You saved me." Sansa smiled slightly.

"I was almost too late. I noticed a horse outside so I ran to you as fast as I could." Sansa sighed and wrapped her arms around Sandor and hugging him tightly, not caring that her furs had fallen and she was now exposed. "Little bird." Sandor whispered. 

Sansa broke the embrace and sat in front of him and naked as her namesday and Sandor was trying his hardest to look her directly in the eyes. "Please stay in here tonight. I'm too scared to sleep alone. I know it's not proper but what if someone else comes? Please." Sandor nodded slowly and Sansa went under the furs, as did Sandor. 

Sansa began to cry realizing she'd be dead if it weren't for Sandor. "Shhh. Shh. I'm here now, little bird." He pulled her tightly to him and Sansa felt better being close to him. "No one will hurt you while I'm here." 

"He said Joffrey doesn't want me if I'm ruined. Do people think you've forced me?" Sansa turned her body around to face him and he nodded. "But why? You would never do that because you're good." Sansa saw Sandor about to protest. "You can argue all you want and try and scare me but it won't work. I'm not scared of you because you won't hurt me." 

"Why do you trust me so much? I took you from your family, you should hate me."

"I can tell that you want me and yet you still don't force me. I chose to come here you didn't take me. You could have done a lot of terrible things to me and yet you treat me so kindly. That's why I trust you." Sansa was inches away from Sandor's face and she felt an energy pulling her closer. She kissed him softly on the lips not wanting to do anything more than that. He kissed her back and she felt truly how hard his lips were but she didn't mind since in that moment nothing mattered. She had forgotten about Meryn Trant and her sorrows in that moment and it felt as if they were the only people in the world. After the kiss was over Sansa saw him smiling at her. 

"Goodnight, little bird. No one will hurt you." Sandor reminded her.

"Goodnight." Sansa said curling up close to him closing her eyes. She was tempted to tell him she loved him but she was afraid he didn't share her feelings of love so instead she stayed quiet and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a change from canon is obviously Sansa get betrothed at the age of nine. I did this because it fit the story better and it's not so far fetched back in the day that she'd be betrothed at a young age then marry once she got older.  
> Also I realize I haven't talked about ages.  
> Sansa is 15 about to be 16 and Sandor is 29. But if you are uncomfortable with Sansa still being so young you can always imagine something different. :)


	5. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super duper short chapter but I figured I'd get something out while I can! I've been busy these past days and I'm sorry for that!  
> But did anyone else hear that Rory Mccann was spotted in Belfast staying at the hotel that the other Game of Thrones actors stay at. Eeek- I think this pretty much confirms that Sandor Clegane is alive.

Sandor woke up holding a sleeping naked Sansa. Remembering the night before he felt a sudden flash of anger.  _He deserved far worse then I gave him._ Sandor thought as remembered breaking every bone in his body.  _There will be more coming for her._ Sandor wondered if he loved her, he had never experienced love before. But he imagined whatever he felt for his little bird was true love. 

Sandor then heard a little thump on the bed and pattering. Then he heard the soft giggles of Sansa, "Stop it, Princess." Sansa said in a playful tone. Sansa untangled herself from his arms and sat up in the bed.

"Good morning, little bird." Sansa gasped and brought the furs to her chin to cover her nakedness, her face flushed with embarrassment. "Did you sleep well?" She nodded slowly as a smile appeared on her face. 

Sandor sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Can you uh- get out while I put on some clothes?" Sansa said shyly. Sandor nodded and quickly left the room that he gave her. 

Sandor didn't know why at first he wanted her to hate him.  _Because she's too good for you._ He was terrible to her, like he was to everyone else. But unlike everyone else he didn't hate her so he didn't know why he had this urge to make her hate him. He tried everything, giving her a shitty room, treating her like he didn't care about her, but in the end she still mattered to him. 

Sandor walked around the castle in his thoughts trying to pass the time. He had a lot of his mind like how he saw Sansa pressed her perfect breasts against him last night and how he woke up with her arse touching his breeches. He cursed himself for feeling like a damned green boy getting all giddy over a woman. He'd fucked plenty of woman in his life and he'd never given two shits about any of them. He hadn't even fucked Sansa and she had him feeling all kinds of emotions.  _Maybe I just need a good fuck to get her out of my mind._ He decided how terrible of an idea that would be. Sansa had already assumed for some reason that he visited the whore house and she had been so happy to find out he didn't. 

Sandor saw Sansa walking towards him with a big smile on her face with the wolf pup trying to keep up with her. "Sandor." Sansa smiled prettily. "Walk with me." She said as she took his arm in hers and began walking throughout the long hallways of his enormous castle. "Why have you not taken a wife?" 

"Do I have to draw it out for you?"

"Don't do that. I'm being serious. Many women do not care about facial scars or anything. Plenty of woman would be glad to marry you." Sansa spoke with confidence.

"Many women would be glad to marry someone who could give them anything they ever wanted but that is the only reason why someone would marry me. Is this why you act so sweet with me? Are you glad to be getting everything you've ever wanted?" 

Sansa dropped her arm from his and stopped walking. "I was not some commoner when I came to you. I was the daughter of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully. I'm no foreigner to pretty things. I could have gotten more from Joffrey, he's far richer than you. I could have gone with Meryn Trant if that is all I care about but it's not. I didn't ask you to buy me all of these things. You did that on your own." 

Sandor didn't know what to say, he was being an arse to her when she didn't deserve it and she called him out on it. "I haven't loved anyone before"  _Before you._  "and if I take some shit vows I'm going to mean it." 

Sansa smiled at his answer and took his arm once again. "I agree. I wish everyone had the option of marrying for love. My brother and sister will likely have to marry for political reasons.  I would of had to as well if you didn't save me." 

"I didn't save you." 

"Oh but you did. Once winter is over I would have been married to Joffrey and I would have been miserable with him. I see how much of a monster he is. He told Meryn Trant if I'm ruined that he could have me and kill me afterwards. You saved me from marrying a monster like that." Sansa blushed. "I'm glad you aren't married either." 

Sandor laughed, "Are you flirting with me?" Sansa didn't say anything in response. Sandor pushed her gently against the wall next to them. Sandor stared at down at her small figure. His focus went to her lips which were opened slightly. His lips went to hers slowly, to his surprise she returned the kiss. He felt her tongue in his mouth as she let out small moans. He picked Sansa up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss. He brought her to his room and set her down on his bed. He stared down at her as she was spread out across his bed and thought of how perfect this was. He wanted this and her more than anything and he'd gladly give anything to have her. 

He got on top of her and began kissing her once again as his hand went up her leg. Sansa broke the kiss and set her hand on his. "I can't. It isn't proper. We aren't married." 

"Then marry me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger :)


	6. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but I've been really busy these past few days and I hope this chapter makes up for it :)

"Then marry me." Sandor had gotten off Sansa and laid on his side next to her waiting for a response. 

"I can't. Not without my father's permission." Sansa needed her father's permission, it was only right.

"Then fuck it. We won't be able to get his permission. He won't want his precious daughter to be with me." Sansa knew once her father and her family had gotten to know Sandor they'd love him as much as she did. It'd take a while but they would come around and see how much he cares for her. Sansa thought of how Sandor and Arya were so alike.  _They'd get along so well._ Sansa thought happily.

"I just want to try and if he says no then we'll get married anyways. But we have to try and get his permission. Please." Sansa held her hands together and pouted while batting her eyes at him.

He laughed, "Fine." Sandor ran his hand through her hair and kissed her gently. "You better go pack clothes if you want to convince him." Sansa couldn't believe her ears.  _He's going to let me see my family again._ Sansa sat up quickly as did Sandor.

A smiled stretched across her face. "Really?" Sandor nodded. "Oh thank you so much." Sansa sat on his lap and wrapped her legs around him and hugged him as tight as she could. Sandor shifted his breeches as if they were uncomfortable. "When can we leave?" 

"Tomorrow." Sansa kissed Sandor's cheek out of excitement. "It is winter so you need to pack your warmest clothes. I'll have a wagon for you so you stay warm and to sleep in." Sansa couldn't believe she was going to finally see her family.

"Can I please bring Princess? Please." She begged him. Her siblings wolves would love her, since they missed Lady so much. Her heart ached whenever she thought of Lady, when Lady died a part of her died as well. When Princess came into her life she was so happy that she finally had someone to talk to that she couldn't share with anyone else. 

"Of course." Sansa kissed his cheek. 

"I can't wait to see my family and friends." Sansa couldn't wait to tell Jeyne about how much she loved Sandor and she couldn't wait to hear all the gossip that she had missed while she was away. She'd also introduce Sandor to Jory.  _They'd get along well._ Sansa remembered how Jory used to play with her when she was younger and how he comforted her when Arya used to pick on her. Sansa then thought of Theon and decided him and Sandor wouldn't get along well. While Sansa tolerated him and even at times found him funny, but she thought he would annoy Sandor. "You'll love them." Sansa hoped Sandor would get along with everyone. 

"Uh-huh." He mumbled.

Sansa hugged him once again. "Thank you so much." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. "I'm in love with you." Sansa stayed in his arms waiting for his response. 

"I'm in love with you as well." He whispered. Sansa laughed out of joy and untangled herself from his arms. She stood up.

"I have to go pack." Sansa said with excitement.  

"I have to go make the arrangements for our trip. Lock yourself in your room until I get back." Sansa nodded as Sandor stood up and kissed the top of her head. Sandor opened the door for her and she ran to her room to pack her things.

She was happy to see Princess in her room waiting for her. "Princess, you'll never believe what just happened." Princess tilted her head. "Sandor asked me to be his wife. Also we get to see my family. You're going to love them." Sansa grabbed a trunk and started folding clothes to put in it. "They'll be so happy to see me." Sansa picked up Princess and kissed her head. "You get to meet your wolf brothers and sister. They're much bigger than you so don't get scared by their size." 

* * *

Sandor had brought her back some food from town so she ate it as quick as she could so she could go to bed and it'd be time for them to leave. "Hungry, little bird?" 

"I just want tomorrow to come already. How long do you think it'll take us to get there?" 

"A few days, maybe more. I don't know." Sandor said taking a bite out of the chicken. 

"How long will we be in Winterfell?" Sandor shrugged. "I don't want to stay in Winterfell forever." Sandor stared at her. "I love living here with you but I'm glad I get to see my family at least for a little bit." 

"We can stay as long as it pleases you." 

Sansa took another bite finishing her food. "Will you please sleep in my room again tonight?" Sandor noticeably tensed up. "Please. I only feel safe when I'm with you." Sansa knew it wasn't proper for a Lady who wasn't married to share a bed with a man but she could hardly care. Her septa wasn't around to scold her about her unlady like behavior. She then wondered what Septa Mordane would think of Sandor.  _She'd probably hate him. She hates everything that isn't proper._ Sansa smiled at her thoughts of her Septa scolding her and Arya for the most ridiculous things, always threatening to tell their Lord father.

"Yeah." Sandor said awkwardly. "Do you want to sleep now?" Sansa nodded and stood up. Sandor grabbed her hand and began walking to her room. When they finally reached the room Sandor held the door open for her, like any true Knight would.  _Sandor isn't a knight, he's better._

Sansa needed to change but Sandor was staring at every move she made. "I need to change, turn around." Sandor rolled his eyes and faced away from her. 

Sansa slipped off her dress. "I've seen you naked before already, you know." Sansa ignored him as she went to her wardrobe and picked out a thin robe. "I've seen your perky breasts and sweet cunt." Sansa felt wetness between her legs as put on the thin robe.

"You shouldn't say such things to me." Sansa sighed. "I'm done." Sandor turned around and stared at her. As he walked towards her he slipped his hand in her robe, cupping her breast gently. His lips met her and she kissed him softly as he played with her nipple. His hand reached for her robe and pulled it off, his eyes went to her breasts then her cunt. Sandor took her hand and walked her to the huge bed. She laid on her back and he got on top of her. He began kissing her neck. She let out a small moan as one of fingers slipped inside of her. "I want you to take me. Like a husband takes a wife." Sansa whispered. She hadn't been told exactly what happened in a marriage bed, all she knew what was her Septa told her.  _It's the wife's duty to pleasure a man and she won't enjoy it. It'll be painful but she must do it for her husband._ She always wondered why it was only pleasurable for the man but she wanted to make Sandor happy. 

"Are you sure? It might hurt." Sansa nodded and he kissed her breast. Sandor slipped another finger in her and played with her before taking his hand away from her sex as he reached for his breeches and began unlacing them. He pulled out his manhood and rubbed it against her. Sansa felt a sharp pain for a moment as he stuck his manhood in her cunt. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah. I'm fine now." Sandor began thrusting himself in her. Sandor's thrusts began to slow as she felt an overwhelming sense of pleasure. He spilled his seed inside of her and he took himself out of her and kissed the top of her head. "Will it feel good every time?" Sansa thought it would have hurt the whole time but it seemed as if Septa was wrong.

Sandor laughed, "Yes." 

"You'll still marry me, right? Now that I'm ruined." Sansa didn't think Sandor would leave her but she knew men didn't want a Lady who had been ruined.

"Of course I'm still going to fucking marry you." Sansa giggled at his use of words. "You are not ruined, just no longer a maiden." Sansa yawned feeling suddenly very tired. "Sleep now, little bird. We have a long trip ahead of us." Sansa scooted her body as close to Sandor's as she could and fell asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek- okay so I'm not good at writing smut but that's why I purposely made it a Sansa chapter because I could make it kind of awkward and it'll be alright because she has pretty much no idea what is going on. But I hope you like it :)


	7. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the chapter :)

Sandor hired fifty of his best men to accompany them on their trip to Winterfell. He knew Joffrey would come for Sansa eventually and he wouldn't take any risks. Sandor had bought Sansa a massive carriage for their trip so she'd be comfortable. She pretty much begged him to ride in the carriage with her but Sandor wouldn't, he didn't want to seem weak. So he agreed to ride at the side of the carriage where Sansa could see him at all times. Sansa stared out at the view of trees and town for hours at a time, which Sandor didn't understand how that could not bore that shit out of her. 

Sandor saw Bronn riding up to him. Bronn was one of Sandor's closest friends, his only friend besides Sansa. "Haven't seen you in a while, now you got a girl with you. What's that about?" Sandor shrugged. "She's a pretty thing. You fuck her yet?"  _Yes._ But he wasn't going to tell Bronn that. She was a Lady and it could ruin her reputation, although Sandor couldn't give two shits about what people thought of her, she did. 

"Don't talk like that." Sandor couldn't be too angry with Bronn, they had always talked about fucking and killing before. How should Bronn know it was different now. 

"You love her, don't you?" Bronn was smirking.

"Shut the fuck up." Sandor then heard the loud screaming of Sansa. The horses to the carriage stopped. Sandor quickly jumped off of his horse and drew his sword. He opened the door to the carriage to see Sansa crying. He looked around and saw that she was in the carriage alone with Princess on her lap. "What the fuck is the matter?" Bronn was behind him.

"They killed a wolf." 

"So?" Sandor had seen Sansa wear plenty of wolf pelts before, he didn't understand why she cared all of a sudden.

"Princess is here." Sansa pet the wolf pup's head. "She saw it as well and it scared her." The pup didn't look frightened at all. She looked as she always did. "Tell your men to kill stags from now on." Sansa continued petting Princess. 

"Just close the damn curtain if you don't want see it." Sansa gasped.

"Sandor! I'm a wolf, would you let your men kill me?" Sandor shook his head. "They may not be direwolves but they're still my brothers and sisters. I'd appreciate it if you'd ask your men to refrain from killing them." Sandor loved Sansa but she could be difficult. Sandor closed the carriage door and went back to his horse.

"Make sure no more wolves are killed." He told one of the men as Sansa stuck her head out the window. 

"Please have the wolf buried. I don't want anyone making him into a pelt." Bronn chuckled to himself as Sansa closed the curtain. 

Sandor got back on Stranger and began riding once again. "What's the point of this trip to Winterfell?" Bronn asked casually. 

"She wants to see her family." Sandor could tell Bronn expected more of an answer from him but Sandor didn't owe anyone an explanation. 

* * *

They rode for a day and a half without much trouble. It was near dusk when one the men rode up to him telling him two boys tried stealing food from them. Normally, Sandor would have killed them or maybe taken a hand or even both, but he wouldn't do that with Sansa nearby. Sandor rode his horse to where they were keeping the boys and saw that one looked as if he was slightly older than Sansa. Sandor saw the other one and knew right away it wasn't a boy but Sansa's little sister, she had cut her hair short. When she saw him she tried to lunge at him but the older boy stopped her. "You stole my sister." She screeched.

"Shut the fuck up and you'll get to see her again."  Sandor tried remembering the girls name, Sansa had told it to him half a dozen times but he couldn't remember. The girl calmed down. "What the fuck are you doing?" 

"I'm not going to tell you! Let me see my sister!" Sansa must have heard the screaming because she walked towards them with Princess at her feet. 

"Arya Stark! Why are you not in Winterfell?"  _Arya, that's her name._ "What happened to your hair?" Sansa hugged Arya tightly. Arya hugged her back for a moment but then pushed away and sat back down with her friend. "Who is this?" Sansa looked at the boy.

"You're Arya Stark on Winterfell." He looked confused. He then looked at Sansa and stood up. "I'm Gendry Waters, milady. I had idea your sister was a Lady, I just thought she was a commoner girl." 

"I'm not a Lady." Arya yelled at him. "Father was going to make me marry that fat boy, Tommen. So I ran away." Princess nudged Arya's leg with her head. Arya smiled a toothy grin and picked Princess up and began petting her ruffly. "Where are you going?" 

"I was coming to see you in Winterfell." Sansa sighed. "Arya, you must tell father that you don't want to marry Tommen, he'll listen to you." 

"Why was he going to let you come to Winterfell?" Arya gave Sandor a dirty look. Sandor wanted to tell her to fuck off but Sansa began speaking.

"Arya, don't be rude. You're coming back with us to Winterfell, okay? Your friend can come as well." He smiled at Sansa and she smiled back.

"I'm not going back!" Sandor could see Sansa was getting more and more annoyed. "I'm going to become a wildling or maybe I'll join the Night's Watch with Jon." Wolves howled in the distance and in unison Arya and Princess howled back. 

"You can't join the Night's Watch you're a girl and you can't be a wildling, that's just stupid." Arya continued howling. "Would you shut up and stop acting like an animal?" Arya ruffled the pups fur. "Where's Nymeria?" 

"She's tied up over there." Arya pointed off in the woods. "That's her howling. She's just trying to make sure I'm alright. I'm going to go get her." Arya stood up and started walking into the woods as Sansa and the boy followed.

"Sansa." Sandor rasped. She turned towards him and he shook his head.

"Come on." Sansa yelled following Arya into the woods. Sandor reluctantly trailed behind Sansa. They finally reached the massive wolf and Arya untied the wolf and hugged it tightly around the neck. The wolf looked and Princess and sniffed. "Nymeria this is Princess." Sansa pet the direwolf. 

"Of course you'd name her Princess." Sansa stuck her tongue out at Arya. Arya went to a pile of leaves and dug out a tiny sword and started swinging it around coming close to Sandor.

"Best put that sword down if you want to keep it." Sandor warned her but she didn't seem to listen. 

"Arya, you listen to him." Arya rolled her eyes and attached her sword to her belt. "Where'd you get that?" Sansa eyed her suspiciously. Sandor couldn't understand how the two were sisters. Sansa was tall and graceful and Arya was short and was wilder than a wildling. But then he remembered how different he was from his brother, although there was no mistaking that they were brothers. It was clear Arya wasn't going to answer her question. "Let's go back to the horses so we can get back to Winterfell as soon as possible." 

They all began heading back to camp when Arya yelled, "I'm not a lady." As she pushed Gendry and he laughed and fell to the ground and Sansa gasped.

"Of course not milady." Gendry was laughing uncontrollably and Arya kicked him playfully in the side.

"Arya, you stop that right now." Sansa scolded her sister. The boy stood up and they began walking once more. "I think I'm going to tell my sister of our plans to marry." Sansa whispered to him as they walked into the camp. 

"Are you sure?" Sansa nodded. "You do whatever you think is best, little bird." She smiled up at him. Whenever Sandor saw her he couldn't help but think of the night that he fucked her. She was so beautifully innocent and in that moment he knew she was all he needed. Unlike when he fucked a woman before, he cared about how she felt and he wanted to please her not just himself, although it had never felt so good with anyone else. 

When the men in the camp saw the direwolf they all looked as if they were going to shit their pants. Nymeria walked with confidence guarding her master, Princess attempted to do the same but it didn't look nearly as threatening. "Can we have a horse?" Arya asked excited.

"Aye." Sandor finally saw Bronn. "Bronn get them some horses." Bronn nodded and walked away.

"Arya, wouldn't you much rather ride in carriage where it's cozy and not freezing." Arya shook her head. "Arya, I'd like to speak with you, afterwards you can ride horses or do whatever but right now I'd like to speak with you in the carriage." Arya exhaled deeply and walked to the carriage with Sansa.

"Thank you, milord for not punishing us for trying to steal from you, we were just hungry." Gendry said.

"Then eat, there is plenty of food. But if I catch you trying to steal from me again I'll make you eat your own cock."  The boy nodded and walked off to find food. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up- Sansa and Arya talk.


	8. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a happy chapter for everyone!   
> This story has reached over 100 kudos so thank you so much for that, it makes me happy :)

Arya was sitting across from Sansa and Princess was sleeping on Sansa's lap.  _Mother is going to be so angry when she sees how Arya looks._ Sansa didn't care about something as silly as Arya's hair, she was just glad to see her. She was taken out of her thought when she heard Arya's voice, "Why is he letting you go back to Winterfell?" 

"We're visiting." Sansa smiled at her sister. "I have some news of the Lannister family that will make father see that you and Tommen are not meant to be together." Sansa didn't want to tell her little sister of her attempted rape but she had to tell her Lord father so Arya wouldn't have a miserable life.

"Tommen is a Baratheon not a Lannister." Arya's eyes lit up. "But what is the news, sister?"  _Sweet sister you wouldn't look so joyful if you knew why._

"Those children are nothing like that fat king." Arya smiled at her jape. "Never mind the news, it's for father to hear not you." Arya rolled her eyes. "I must tell you something though and I need your support when I tell mother and father." Sansa knew Arya was going to be happy about her loving Sandor but she had to understand. Sansa saw how Arya looked at the bastard, Gendry. 

"What is it?" Arya looked at her suspiciously. 

"I'm in love with Sandor. We are going to Winterfell to ask father for permission to marry. When I do I need you to be supportive and not... Well you know how you can be." Arya's jaw dropped. 

"You love that beast?" Arya burst out into laughter as she wiped the tears from her face. "The girl who believed in fairy tales and happily ever after wants to marry him?" Sansa rolled her eyes and let Arya have her moment of fun of teasing her. 

"Are you done?" Arya nodded. "I love him. He treats me better than Joffrey ever did."

"Like that's hard to do." Arya sighed. "Do you truly love him?" Sansa nodded. "Not like when you said you loved Joffrey, right?" 

"Of course not." Sansa grabbed Arya's hands. "If you got to know him, you'd be fast friends." Sansa changed the subject as she let go of her hands. "This boy, Gendry, how'd you meet him?" Arya blushed at the mention of Gendry. Sansa never thought she'd see Arya getting flushed over a boy. 

"He was on the way to the wall but there was a raid and he was the only survivor. Do you think father will allow him to stay in Winterfell? He's my friend and I need to protect my friends." 

"I don't see why not if he hasn't said his vows yet." Arya looked down at Princess. "Isn't she precious? Sandor gave her to me as a present and she is so sweet." Sansa set Princess on Arya's lap as she slowly woke up. "She won't be as big as any direwolf but she'll still bite anyone I don't like." Princess yawned. "She's still a pup so she sleeps more than I'd like her too but she needs to grow big and strong." 

"She'll be just as ferocious if she's around Nymeria too long." Arya giggled as Princes licked her face. "I'm going to go find Gendry and Nymeria. I want to ride the rest of the way to Winterfell. I miss being on a horse." Arya said before exiting the carriage.

* * *

 

It had been three weeks since they had left the castle. It had taken longer than expected since the roads were filled with snow but Sansa slept most of the way to Winterfell since she was feeling extra tired, only waking to talk to Arya or Sandor and for eating. Sansa looked out her carriage window to see that they were coming up to Winterfell.  _My home._ Sansa thought as they approached the gates. Outside the gates was Jory Cassel. Sansa exited the carriage to see Arya running up to him and hugging him tightly. Sansa ran as fast as she could to hug him as well. "We've had search parties out for you." He scolded Arya as she shrugged in response. "He let you come back."

"Yes but I want to see mother and father right away." Sansa said as Sandor approached them. Jory gave him a dirty look. "You will treat him with respect." She scolded Jory. Jory nodded and opened the gate.

"I think it's best if you the ladies go in first. It may come off as a threat having your guards coming into our home." 

Sansa turned towards Sandor, "I'll be right back. I just need to go explain myself to my parents and we'll let you and your friends in." Sandor was about to protest. "This is my home. No one can hurt me here." Sansa kissed Sandor's cheek and Arya began gagging. 

"Hurry. I don't like to be away from you for long." Sandor whispered in her ear. Sansa smiled in response.

Nymeria and Princess ran up to them as they entered the gates. Before they knew it their father had ridden up on his horse. "My daughters. Both of you are safe." Sansa saw tears escaping her fathers eyes. She had never seen him cry before and it startled her. He jumped off his horse hugging Sansa and Arya. "How'd you escape?" He asked Sansa as Arya began chuckling at his question. 

"I didn't. He let me come visit you. He's outside the gates waiting to be let in, I figured it's best if I talk to you first. Oh father, it's not like everyone says Sandor is sweet and gentle, he is not a beast." 

"Alright, Sansa. Both of you go see your mother she has been stricken with grief the past month and she'd be so happy to see both of you are safe, she should be in her chambers. I'll go let him in." Ned kissed the top of both of his daughters heads before riding off to the gate. 

Arya decided to see Robb before seeing mother.  _She's just scared of what mother will say about what shes done._ Sansa ran as fast as she could to see her mother not caring what people thought. When she opened her mothers door she saw her sitting in her chair crying. "Mother." Sansa said as Cat looked up at her. She noticed how thin her mother had gotten and how sickly she looked.

Her mother ran up and hugged her as tight as possible as tears came pouring out of both of her eyes. "Sansa. My sweet child. I've missed you so much." 

"I missed you too." Cat broke the hug and wiped the tears off of her face. "Did you get my letter?" Sansa didn't want to have to explain over and over again how Sandor truly wasn't evil. 

"Did he make you write that?" Sansa shook her head.

"Of course not." 

"How are you here? Why'd he let you go?" 

"I'll explain everything soon. I just need to see everyone first." Like clockwork Arya and Robb came through the door. Cat ran to Arya and began crying again about how much she missed her. "Robb." Sansa hugged her brother that she missed so much.

"I'm so glad you're home." Robb exhaled. "Bran and Rickon are in godswood. Theon is getting them right now." Sansa heard Cat scolding Arya for running away. 

After a few moments Bran and Rickon came through the door and hugged both Sansa and Arya tightly, as did Theon. "Where is your father? He should be here." Cat asked.

"We already saw him. He's probably with the Hound, since he had to ask father something." Sansa rolled her eyes at Arya.

"He's here." Robb drew his sword. "I'm going to kill him."  _Robb thinks he's a warrior now._ Sansa wanted to laugh at Robb since he had never even seen a battle before. But she had seen him play swords before and he had been a great fighter, but not good enough to defeat Sandor. 

"You will not. Like it or not he brought your sister back and saved everyone in Winterfell. He will be treated as an honored guest." Cat looked at Sansa. "What is that he wants to ask your father?" Sansa shrugged. She had never been a good liar but she figured her mother wouldn't question her at this moment. "Let's go find him. Theon take the boys to get food. They have been in the godswood with their wolves all day." 

Cat took Sansa and Arya's hand as she began walking to the town. Sansa saw Princess playing with Summer and Shaggydog. She also saw a lot of familiar faces, they all greeted her with warm smiles. They eventually found Ned and Sandor talking in a tavern. The tavern was completely empty except for them and the workers. Sansa remembered coming to the tavern as a child as the tavern owners would give her treats and warm soup.

Sandor gave her a small smile. "Arya go away." Sansa told Arya. Cat gave Sansa a dirty look for her rude behavior. 

"No." Arya responded.

"Arya why don't you go play with Nymeria for now?" Her father said in a more commanding than asking voice.

After Arya left the tavern Sansa and her mother sat down at the table with them. "You can't let Arya marry into that family."

"Why not? Tommen is a sweet boy and a Prince." Her mother asked.

Sandor stared at Sansa. "Joffrey sent Meryn Trant to kill me. That family is evil." Sansa saw the mortified look on her mothers face as well as her fathers. "He also tried to force me." Sansa had trouble getting that part out. "Joffrey had commanded that as well." 

"Meryn Trant is of the Kings Guard, under Robert's control. How could Robert allow this to happen?" Ned rubbed his face and sighed. 

"That man is drunk half the time and the other half is him sleeping with whores. He has no control over his men let alone his kingdom, it's all under the Lannister's control and you know that, Ned." Cat looked at her Sansa. "My poor child, that filthy man didn't succeed did he?" Sandor snorted and Sansa shook her head. "What happened to him?"

"I gave him the fate he deserved." Sandor rasped. Sansa knew her father was satisfied with that answer.

Ned looked at Sansa and changed the subject, "Sansa, tell the truth. Is marrying Sandor truly what you want?" Sansa didn't expect Sandor to ask her father right away to marry her. She could tell her mother was shocked but she stayed silent.

"Yes. More than anything." Sansa smiled towards Sandor.

"Then I will grant you two permission to marry." Cat smiled slightly. "I never thought your engagement with you and Joffrey was a good idea. I prefer you marrying someone that truly cares for you."

"Thank you father." Sansa smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this sappy chapter! I really wanted Ned and Cat to understand that Sandor and Sansa actually love each other and accept that because I do feel like they just want their children to be happy.


	9. Sandor

_I fucking hate this place._ Sandor thought as Sansa showed him the town. He had never been one for big towns with a lot of people. Sansa seemed happy as she introduced him to all her friends and showed him all of her favorite places. He tried to act as happy and nice as possible but as usual he was being an arse to everyone, but by now Sansa was used to it. 

He was surprised when Ned Stark had agreed to let Sansa marry him. He had been shocked at first but after he saw Sandor had taken care of Sansa he agreed, although Sandor could tell he still wasn't particularly happy about their engagement. 

Sansa was dragging him by his hand, "Come on, you have to see the Godswood. It's so pretty there." Sansa and him walked into the woods. "When will we marry?" Sansa asked as she strolled beside him. 

"I don't know. Do you want to marry in front of your family?"

"Oh of course! I'm so happy you don't mind." Sandor couldn't help but only pay attention to her breasts that were straining against her dress, they seemed to be growing bigger by the day. Though he hadn't thought much of it. When she noticed where his eyes had fallen she blushed.

Sansa made a strange noise and ran to a tree and started vomiting. Sandor quickly strode behind her and pulled her hair back.  _Fuck._ In that moment he realized why Sansa had been so tired lately and why her breasts had grown bigger and now she vomiting. Sansa wiped her mouth and faced towards him, she had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, that is so disgusting." 

"Fuck. Shit. Seven fucking hells." Sandor started pacing back and forth.  _I don't want a fucking child. Of all the times I've fucked this has never fucking happened._ Sandor thought of how stupid it was to spill his seed in her after that but at the time he hadn't thought much of it. 

"What?" Sansa asked. He wondered if she knew she was with child. If she had ever even been taught these things. "What'd I do?" Sandor usually loved her innocence but he didn't want to have to explain to her this. 

"Little Bird." He walked close to her and put his hand over her stomach. "I think you might be with child." Her jaw dropped. 

"No. I can't be. I can't have a bastard child. We aren't married yet. Are you sure?" 

"Maybe you should go see your maester." 

"No. We'll just marry soon. Very soon." Sansa wiped a tear that fell onto her cheek. "Have you had any other children?" He saw a bit of jealously in her eyes which made him smirk. He could hardly blame her for being jealous though, if she had slept with other men he'd probably want to kill them all but Sandor had only slept with whores or women who might as well have been whores so he didn't ever worry about having any bastard children.

"No." Sansa smiled at his answer. "But I'm not going to have any bastard children either. Have the servants make the preparations for the wedding to hold place by a fortnight." Sansa nodded. 

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Sansa asked.

"How the bloody hells should I know? You're the one carrying the damn thing." Sansa was in deep thought for a moment. 

"It's a boy." She smiled prettily. "He'll be just like you. Big and strong and brave. You'll teach him to be the best warrior in the seven kingdoms." Sandor mumbled in response. "Will you hire servants and guards for the castle?" Sandor hadn't ever truly needed someone to cater to his every need but with Sansa carrying he figured things might be more difficult for her now. "If I'm truly carrying your child there is no way I'll be able to continue cleaning and all of that nonsense. Plus now I'll be your wife so it wouldn't be proper for me to have to do the work of a commoner."  _She sure knows how to get what she wants._

"Sure anything for you little bird." Sandor was trying to sound sarcastic but she obviously didn't pick up on it. Sansa took his hand as they reached a huge tree with a face carved in it. Sandor had never been religious but there was something magical about it. Sansa kneeled and began praying. "What are you praying for?" 

"The protection of our unborn child. Also for this to be short winter." Sansa stood up and traced the face of the tree with her finger. "I've always favored the new gods but since winter has come it seems as if the Old are the ones we must turn to." Just then Sandor heard a noise coming from the trees not far from them, He drew his sword. "Put it away, we are protected here." Sandor didn't trust his or Sansa's life in the Gods. Just then a big black wolf and a lighter colored wolf ran out. "It's only Shaggydog and Summer." Sansa bent down at pet the lighter colored as the two youngest Starks came following with a man who was almost as tall as Sandor. 

"Sansa!" The youngest ran and hugged Sansa's legs. She smiled and pat his head. "I'm so glad you're back. Mother said you weren't coming back because that bad man stole you away." 

"Rickon!" Sansa scolded him. 

"Remember what mother said? He's good now." Bran said petting his wolf. 

"Hodor." The tall man said as he ran off into the woods. 

The youngest boy had tears falling from his eyes. "Mother said he stole you away. What happened?" Shaggydog was getting nervous and started growling towards Sandor. 

"You better call off your wolf, boy." Sandor warned him. Sansa walked quickly towards Sandor and stood in between the wolf and him. 

"He won't hurt me." Sansa said. Shaggydog was still growling and walking closer to them. Sandor protectively moved Sansa out of the way. He didn't want to have to kill the wolf but he wasn't about to get attacked by it either. "Rickon call Shaggydog now. He can tell you're upset and it's making him upset." Bran looked nervous but didn't do anything. 

"He's angry at him for taking you away from us." Rickon wiped his tears from his eyes. 

"Hodor." Bran shouted and the man came running towards them. "Chase Shaggydog away." The man laughed as he ran towards the black wolf. "Take Rickon back to mother." The man picked up the youngest boy and carried him away. "He doesn't understand. He's too young and stupid to understand anything."

"That's not nice." Sansa said. 

"But it's true. Mother says you two are to marry. Will you leave afterwards?" Sansa looked at Sandor then looked back at Bran.

"Shortly afterwards. But I'll visit sometimes and write always." Bran sighed. "It would have been worse if I married Joffrey, he's thousands of leagues away and who knows how often he would have let me write all of you." Bran smiled than. "Run along now and make sure Rickon is alright." Bran nodded and ran out of the woods. "I'm so sorry about that." 

"It's fine. Does your whole family think I'm some monster who took you against your will?" 

"Of course not! Everyone loves you it's just Rickon is too young to understand why I left. He'll come around though." Sandor couldn't give a shit if he 'came around' of not. Sansa whispered "I'm scared." 

"About what?" He squeezed her hand tightly to comfort her.

"About this." She placed her hand on her belly. "Women die in the child bed. What if I die as well?" Sandor grabbed her waist and stood in front of her. 

"Nothing will happen to you, I promise. Look at your mom she had a shit load of kids and she's fine." Sansa giggled. "Come on let's get you something to eat." Sandor kissed her before heading towards the town. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes- Bran can walk in this story :)


	10. Sansa

It had been a day since she had found it she was carrying Sandor's child. She felt so bad for keeping such a secret from her mother but she knew the effect it would on her unborn child if anyone found out he had been made out of marriage.  She didn't know when she would start to grow heavy, but she hoped it would not be soon. 

The servants had been making preparations all day. They came in asking Sansa all sorts of questions. Which flowers would you like?  _The Blue Winter Rose, of course._ How do you want your hair done?  _Like a true northern Lady._ She had been fit for a beautiful white and grey wedding dress that had accents of yellow. But she was growing tired of all the questions and fittings, she wanted to sleep.  _In Sandor's arms._ She smiled to herself at her thought. A servant walked into the Hall where she had been making all of her preparations. She also saw her mother walking in behind the servant. "Lady Sansa, what food would you like for your wedding?" Sansa laughed as Princess tried to stand in front of her as if to stand guard. 

"Lemon cakes and chicken. Chicken is Sandor's favorite." The servant nodded and waited to be excused. "Bring me a plate of Lemon Cakes right now, making these preparations has led me to starve." Her mother listened carefully and smiled. "You can leave now." Sansa tried to say as sweetly as possible but she was growing grumpy. The servant nodded and left the Hall.

"Why are you making preparations now? I thought you'd want to rest for a while before you start fretting about your wedding." Her mother looked sincere. Sansa missed her mother most of all. She had always wanted the best for her but Sansa was still surprised when she hadn't fussed about her and Sandor marrying. 

"We are having the wedding sooner than planned." Sansa didn't know what else to say so she turned to the table where she had been working on the seating arrangement. 

"But why? You are only a girl of ten and five, you can wait at least until your namesday. That's only a moon and a half away." Sansa was sure she'd be showing by then and everyone would no she wasn't a virgin when she married. "Please Sansa. I don't want you to leave so soon." Sansa faced her mother.

"I'm sorry mother. The decision has been made I have to marry within a fortnight and we'll leave shortly afterwards." 

"Is he forcing you to do this? Tell the truth Sansa. I am your mother I will protect you." Sansa felt tears streaming down her face. _  
_

"No." Sansa said wiping the tears. Princess pawed at her leg but Sansa ignored her.

"Why are you crying if that is not what it is?"  _I have to tell her. She won't leave it be unless I do._

"I'm with child." Her mother looked shocked. "You can't tell anyone. We were planning on staying a while and we hadn't even set the date but we found out yesterday." Cat stayed quiet. "Please say something, mother." 

"Did he force himself on you?"

"No, I went to him willingly." Sansa felt strange talking about such things with her mother but she had to make sure Cat didn't think anything terrible of Sandor. 

"You musn't tell a soul about this. Does Sandor know?" Sansa nodded. "You will marry as soon as possible and go back to his home. After two moons you will write a letter to us announcing your pregnancy." A tear fell from her eyes as she grabbed Sansa's hands. "You must have guards around you all the time. Once Joffrey hears of this news he will want to kill you and the babe. Your father has already sent a letter to King Robert about the incident of Meryn Trant but the Lannister's have some nasty tricks up their sleeves when it comes to getting what they want and Sandor took something they wanted dearly and they'll try to make both of you pay for that." 

Sansa nodded, "Speaking of them, you aren't making Arya marry Tommen, are you?" 

"Things are complicated." Cat whispered.

"You can't. She'll hate her life, she'll run away again. Let her come with Sandor and I, she'll be safe with us and I'll watch over her." 

"I cannot lose both of my daughters." 

"You aren't losing me, mother. I will visit once the babe is born or maybe you and father can visit and let Robb run things here in Winterfell for a while." Cat smiled. 

"I hope so, my sweet child. I must go speak with your father about the wedding." Sansa nodded as her mother exited the room.

"Come on, Princess. Let's go find Sandor." Sansa went into town with Princess at her heel. She saw his black stallion outside of one of the Taverns and entered with Princess at her side. Sandor was sitting at the table with some of his men. Some tavern wenches were sitting on some of the men's laps. One wench was obviously flirting with Sandor but he paid her no mind. Sansa saw Jeyne sitting on Bronn's lap smiling and laughing. Sansa walked up to the table. Sandor smiled at her and Jeyne stood up and curtsied quickly.

"Milady, I don't think my father wants wild animals in here." The wench said who was attempting to flirt with Sandor. 

"I don't care what your father wants. My father is Lord of Winterfell I can do as I please, now go away." Jeyne laughed as she sat back down on an actual seat this time. Sansa knew Jeyne had always been a bit of a slut, as Arya would put it. But Septa would always scold her for acting that way in front of her. 

"My apologizes, milady." Sansa waved her away. 

Sansa sat down next to Sandor and whispered in his ear, "I told my mother." He looked shocked but didn't say anything. "Jeyne, it feels as if we have barely seen each other since my visit." Sansa had only seen Jeyne once and they hugged and shared secrets but Sansa had more important matters to see to than spending time with her friend. "That absolutely must change."

"It must." Jeyne smiled. "I cannot believe Arya though! Running away for attention just because all of the attention was on your kidnapping." Sansa felt like smacking the stupidness out of Jeyne. Everyone gave Jeyne a dirty look but Sandor, he acted as if he didn't hear it.

"Jeyne! You know that isn't true. Also Arya didn't run away for attention. But I don't know why I'm explaining any of this to you, it is none of your business." Jeyne looked taken back at Sansa's words. She had never been mean to Jeyne.  _If she wants to be rude I can be rude back._ "Sandor, I want to go to the gardens."

Sandor stood up and took Sansa's arm and walked out of the tavern with Princess following them. Sandor talked low so only she could hear. "You told your mother? What in seven hells is wrong with you?" 

"She knew something was up. But don't worry she won't tell anyone." Sansa sighed. "I'm sorry about Jeyne, she's just stupid as doesn't know anything."

"You shouldn't apologize for other people." Sandor smiled at Sansa. "You're snapping at people." Sandor chuckled.

"Are you speak of that stupid wench?" Sandor nodded. "She was flirting with you and then tries to tell me what to do. She was being disrespectful, she's lucky I'm so nice and I don't have her punished." Sandor laughed again.

"Is my little bird jealous?" Sandor said as they walked into the garden house. 

"Shut up." Sandor smirked at her. "I'm allowed to not want girls to flirt with you." Sansa said smelling a flower. 

"Aye, well you don't have to worry about me flirting with anyone. You're all I need." Sansa felt him come up behind her and grab her waist as his lips went to her neck and started kissing it. 

"Sandor!" Sansa turned around. "Not here! Someone could see us." Sandor grabbed her waist again and Sansa giggled. 

"I can't wait till we marry. We can fuck every night and day if it please us and we won't have to worry about what anyone thinks." Sansa smiled. "You are so beautiful, little bird."

"Thank you, se- Sandor." Sansa had always been used to calling everyone ser that it still almost slipped from her mouth. Sandor rolled his eyes before kissing the top of Sansa's head. "Let me show you the flowers we'll have at our wedding." Sansa grabbed his hand and dragged him to the blue roses that were scattered prettily in dirt. "They were my Aunt Lyanna's favorite."

"Pretty." Sandor said. He had never been one to appreciate the pretty things in life,  _except me._ But he tried to act like he cared for Sansa's sake. Sansa yawned, "Are you tired? It's growing late, I can walk you to your room if you'd like." 

"That'd be lovely." Sansa smiled as Sandor took her arm once again and they walked to the castle. "I wish you could stay in my room with me. It feels strange not having you so close to me." Sansa whispered. 

"Me too, little bird. But don't you worry, I'll come and wake you in the morning if I am up before you." Sandor said as they reached her chambers. Sandor kissed her quickly before she opened the door. "Sweet dreams, little bird." 

"You too." Sansa kissed him again before entering in her room and closing the door. A fire had already been lit and a plate of lemon cakes were on her bed. She smiled and quickly ate them before getting into her night clothes and falling asleep in her bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	11. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is extremely short- but it's all I could get in at this point. I figured a little is better than nothing :)

Sansa had been planning for the wedding for the past week. Sandor wished she'd calm down about it since she was getting stressed over every little thing.  _Everything has to be perfect._ Her voice rang in his head.  _We only get to do this once._ Sansa had asked if he'd like to marry in front of the old or the new, he couldn't give a fuck, so she decided marrying in front of the Old since they had found out about their unborn child in front of the Old.  _There will be a feast afterwards and we'll have to make small talk with everyone and act polite but afterwards I'm all yours._ Sansa had told him the night before last. He still remembered the seductive tone in her voice as she  _afterwards I'm all yours._ He wished they were back in his castle all alone so he could take her again. 

He had found Sansa in the Dining Hall sipping on different wines with that whore whom tried to fuck him, whose name he couldn't remember. The girl, whatever he name was, was no beauty compared to his soon to be wife. She was plain with brown tangled hair and small brown eyes. He would have fucked her if he hadn't known Sansa, but things have changed and he only cared for his little bird. "This one is disgusting." Sansa said with a sour expression on her face. "Sandor, there you are. I'm deciding which wine we should have for the feast. I've never had much of a taste for wine, can you help?" 

"Wine is wine. It doesn't matter how it taste." Sandor grunted in reply. Sandor took the cup from her hand and took a gulp of it. "You're right this one does taste like shit." 

"Ayleen, pour him a cup of the first one you gave me. I think that one tasted the best." The girl, Ayleen, nodded and poured some wine from a flagon and handed it to Sandor, trying her best not to make eye contact with him, probably because Sansa was standing right in front of them. Different from a week ago when she offered to take him in the back and please him. When he denied she still tried to look pretty for him but it just made Sandor disgusted at her attempt to seduce her Lady's betrothed. It was desperate and dishonest. When Sansa showed up she definitely noticed, he had never seen her be so blunt with anyone except her bitch of a sister. 

"Aye, this one is fine." Sandor said taking a drink of the wine. 

"Perfect. Ayleen, make sure there is enough for every guest at the feast. I don't want anything to run out, including wine." She nodded. "You can leave now." The girl gathered the items and left the Dining hall. "Gods, I hate her." 

Sandor laughed. "I bet you do, little bird." Sandor kissed her on the top of her head. "How is the babe doing?" Sansa smiled at his interest in their child. He hadn't mentioned it much since the day they found out but he was growing fonder of the idea of having a child with his little bird.

"He's doing great. He's going to be fierce and brave as you. I can already feel it." Sansa took his hand and placed it on her belly. "Soon this will be a babe in our arms. He'll love us and we'll love him." Sansa smiled widely. Sandor often worried more about anyone coming to harm his little bird, whether it's his brother or her ex-betrothed. Having the babe out of her belly would just give him more worry. "You'll teach him to be the greatest warrior in the world." 

Sandor's hand was still on her belly when Arya came through the doors. Sandor quickly dropped his arm by his side. "Mother says you want me to come and live with you." 

"What?"  _This is the first time I'm hearing of this._

Sansa looked at him than Arya. "I forgot to ask you, Sandor. Sorry." Sansa smiled sweetly. "Yes, Arya. You and that boy you're in love with." Arya gave Sansa a dirty look. "If father agrees, you can come live with us and you don't ever have to marry some high lord."

"I'm not in love with Gendry, don't say stupid things. Can I really come to live with you?" 

"If father says yes." Sansa smiled. 

"Sansa." Sandor rasped. "Can I talk to you for a moment alone?" Sansa nodded and Sandor dragged her far enough away from Arya so she wouldn't be able to hear. "What in seven hells are you thinking?" Sansa shrugged. "You didn't think to run this by me?"

"What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours. She'll be your sister as well by law. I want her to be happy, even if we never got along. She deserves it and she won't be happy marrying someone she hates." 

"Fine." Sandor rasped out feeling defeated. Sandor could never deny Sansa of anything she wanted.  _She's my weakness._ Sandor realized. 

"Good news, Arya! As long as you convince mother and father, you can come with us as well as your friend." Sandor laughed realizing she had yet to remember Gendry's name. Sandor liked Gendry enough. He had a few conversations with the boy, and he seemed trust worthy enough. He was a bastard, he didn't feel the need to act nice, he said how he felt and for that Sandor respected him. 

Arya smiled a toothy grin, "Good, I'm tired of having to dress like a stupid lady." Arya said as she ran off. 

"Thank you." Sansa grabbed Sandor's hand. "Truly, you have made me the happiest woman in all of the Seven Kingdoms. I love you, Sandor Clegane."

"And I love you, little bird." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - The wedding :)


	12. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding :)

Cat had insisted she got Sansa ready for her wedding day, instead of the maids. She thought it was for the best since she was gaining a bit of weight and girls like to gossip. "You're going to start to show very soon. You're belly is even starting to get rounder." Cat mentioned as she helped Sansa into her wedding dress. Sansa didn't respond. "It was very stupid of you to have sex with him."

"I know, mother. But please this is my wedding day, I want to be happy." 

"I know, sweetling. I'm sorry, it's just been stressing me out since I have to keep this from your father. Now sit so I can do your hair." Sansa sat in front of the looking glass as her mother braided the front pieces of her hair and pulled them back, wrapping them around her head like a tiara. After she brushed out the rest of her hair she said, "Perfect, you look absolutely perfect." Sansa smiled at how beautiful she looked.

"Mother?" Cat hummed in response. "Will it hurt? Giving birth to the babe?"

"Yes, it's going to be the worst thing you will ever go through in your life." It wasn't the response she wanted to hear. She hoped her mother would tell her it wasn't going to hurt and everything will be alright. "But it's all worth it. Once the babe is in your arms, you'll forget all the pain and tears you went through and the child will be the only thing in the world that matters?"

Sansa smiled feeling a bit better about that situation. "When it comes time for the babe to be born, will you be there? Please." Sansa begged.  _I need my mother with me._

"Yes of course." Cat hugged Sansa from behind. She suddenly changed the subject. "How does Sandor feel about the bedding ceremony?"

Sansa hadn't thought much about the bedding ceremony. "I don't know." Sansa knew she didn't want to be touched by other men and she definitly didn't want Sandor being touched by other woman. She had heard how men would tear off womans clothing and women would do the same to the men. "I don't think he's going to like it much."

"Your father didn't like it either. He wouldn't let anyone touch me." Cat laughed quietly. "Sandor, he truly loves you." Sansa smiled. "I'm so happy that you aren't marrying that terrible Prince." 

Sansa suddenly heard a knock on the door, "Come in." Her mother said as she combed down the fly away hairs on her head. 

Her father opened the door. "You look beautiful, Sansa." Cat smiled. "It's time." Sansa nodded suddenly feeling nervous. Cat kissed Ned before exiting the room. "The cloak." Ned put a cloak of Sansa's shoulders that had the Stark sigil sown on it. Sansa took her fathers arm as they walked to Godswood in silence. When they finally reached the Heart tree, Sansa saw Sandor standing in front of it. Standing on both sides of Sandor was her family and a few of the known houses that residing in Winterfell. Also was one of Sandor's men joined the wedding.

As they finally reached Sandor he rasped, "Who comes? Who comes before the gods?" Sansa giggled as she remembered going over exactly what he had to say. She immediately stopped when her father scowled at her. 

"Sansa of House Stark comes here to be wed. A woman grown and flowered, true born and noble, she comes to beg the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her?" Her father said his lines perfectly. Sansa smiled remembering how happy he had been when she told him she marrying in front of the Old instead of the New. He had always taken pride in his faith.

"Sandor of House Clegane. I claim her. Who gives her?" Sandor sounded strong and confident when he spoke. 

"Me, Eddard of House Stark, father of Sansa Stark. Lady Sansa of House Stark, will you take this man?" 

"I take this man." Sansa responded as she took Sandor's hand as they kneeled in front of the Heart Tree. Sansa began praying.  _Please watch over my family and Sandor and our future child. Let us all live long and happy lives. Please let Joffrey suffer for what he has done and also Sandor's brother. The North Remembers._  Sansa prayed wanting justice for all the wrong in the world.After a few moments they both stand and Sandor removed the cloak bearing her family's sigil and replaced it with a cloak of his family's sigil.

* * *

 

The feast was held in the Dining Hall and had far more people than the wedding. Songs were being played and everyone was dancing. Sansa had been making small talk with the girls. Many men offered to dance with Sansa but she politely declined each time. She had only wanted to dance with one person that night. "Will you dance with me?" Sansa asked as Sandor finished his chicken. 

"No." He responded. Sansa looked across the hall and saw Arya and the boy, whose name Sansa couldn't remember, talking and laughing together. It made her smile to see Arya so happy.

"Buy why? Please." Sansa clasped her hands together and pouted. "This is our wedding night it should be fun! Pleaseeee." Sansa begged staring at him. Sansa knew how to get her way when it came to Sandor.

"Do I look like someone who enjoys dancing?" Sandor responded smirking at her. 

"Maybe you just haven't found the right person to dance with." Sandor laughed. "This is all I'll ever ask for again." It was a lie but Sansa didn't care she just wanted to dance with her husband. "Just one dance." 

"Only one." Sandor said standing up.

Sansa squealed out of excitement and took his hand and began dancing with Sandor. Sansa giggled as he spun her around. He was ungraceful in his movements but Sansa didn't care she was just happy that he was actually dancing with her. Sandor pulled her close to him and whispered. "You look so beautiful, my wife." Sansa giggled.

"You do realize everyone is staring at us, husband." She said as she felt his hand touch her lower back. 

"So? We are newly wed. I'm supposed to want to touch you all over." Sandor's hand grabbed her arse and Sansa squealed and lightly smacked him. He let go of her arse and kissed the top of her head.

"You are going to get me in trouble." Sansa giggled. "I'm still a Lady and now you are a Lord. Since you've inherited my titles, my lord." Sandor rolled his eyes dramatically as he spun her around again. "The Northerners will have a great respect for you now and if they don't you just threaten them. Tell them you'll tell my father and they'll act how they are supposed to." Sansa tried to teach Sandor how she had always gotten her way with the people of Winterfell.

"I've always gotten my way. Not because of my titles or who my father is but because people are scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you." Sansa whispered. 

"It's time for the Bedding Ceremony." She heard a man scream. Sandor grabbed her protectively as someone came to grab her.

"If anyone touches my wife, I'll kill them." Sandor yelled out which immediately deterred anyone from grabbing onto her, she saw her father smiling when Sandor said that. Sandor picked her up and began carrying her to her room. 

"Thank you." Sansa kissed his cheek as soon as they were out of sight from everyone. They finally reached her room and Sandor opened it and closed and locked it behind them. He gently set her on her feet. "Will you help me out of my dress?" Sandor nodded and Sansa turned around. He began unlacing it. It took him a while to finally get all of the laces undone but once he did Sansa stepped out of the dress and was naked in front of him.

"You are so beautiful." He stared at every inch of her and it made her feel uncomfortable and self conscious. His hand went to her breast and cupped it. 

Sansa went to his tunic and began undoing his clothing. "Do you want to know why I love you, besides the obvious of you being who you are?" Sansa didn't wait for him to respond. "You love me for me and not my titles. You are unlike every other man in that aspect." Sansa finally got his tunic off.

Sandor grabbed onto her waist. "You truly are perfect, my sweet wife." His thumb rubbed circles on her hip bone. He pushed her slightly to the bed as he unlaced his breeches. Sansa laid on the bed and spread her legs slightly as Sandor got on top of her.

He started rubbing her sex with his palm. "I'm going to try something, okay?" Sansa nodded nervously and he brought his mouth to her lady parts. Sansa was about to object but she realized how good it felt. Her hands clenched the furs on her bed as his tongue explored her. His mouth strayed from her sex and went to her nipple as pushed his manhood inside of her, not as gentle as the first time they had sex. He began thrusting in and out of her faster than she had expected, but she enjoyed it a lot more than when he did it slow. She made noises that had embarrassed her but it only seemed to encourage him. Sansa was still surprised at how great it felt for him to be inside of her. "Little bird." His voice sounded more raspy than usual. Sansa finally reached her peak and felt Sandor spill his seed inside of her. 

He got off top of her and laid next to her. "We get to do that whenever we please." Sandor laughed and set his hand on her stomach. "Are you excited about meeting our son?" Somehow Sansa had known it would be a boy. She didn't know how she knew but she did.

"I guess." He responded pulling her closer and kissing her shoulder. 

"I can't wait till he's out of me and not just because I'm constantly sick." Sandor laughed. "Mother says she'll come to the castle when it comes time for him to be born. I need her there since it'll be my first time giving birth. I know we'll have a maester there but you know." Sansa said not knowing how to explain that she needed her mother with her for comfort. 

"Good, she'll know everything there is to comfort you since she's had a shit load of children." Sandor held her close to him. 

"Will you still think I'm pretty when I'm fat?" Sansa asked which made Sandor burst out into laughter. "Stop. I'm already gaining weight and it's gross." Sandor stopped laughing. "If you don't think I'm pretty then you'll find love with someone else." 

"Seven fucking hells, Sansa, you'll be with child not fat and I will always think you are pretty. I won't ever find love with someone else or fuck anyone else, that I promise you. I'm not a liar, little bird, so stop worrying your pretty little head." Sansa smiled suddenly feeling better about herself. "Now go to sleep. It's been a long day."

"I love you." Sansa whispered before kissing Sandor good night.

"I love you too, my wife." Sandor responded before Sansa fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kind of very fluffly, but some more non-fluffy interesting things will happen soon I promise :)


	13. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short!

They were to leave today. Ned Stark had some of his men come with them to make sure Sansa is protected.  _Like I couldn't do that myself._ But Ned Stark claimed he had a bad feeling on what the Lannisters might try and do. He begged them to stay in Winterfell but Sansa had insisted that she'd be back soon enough but as of right now she needs to leave. Ned also had some servants come with them. 

Sansa and Arya somehow convinced their parents to let her come with them. Sandor couldn't say he was exactly thrilled about the idea but if it made Sansa happy he wouldn't deny it. 

As Sansa said goodbye to her family there was a lot of tears, mainly from Sansa and Cat. Sansa had became even more emotional as she grew heavier with their babe. Sansa stayed in the carriage for most of the ride back to their castle besides occasionally taking walks with Sandor or Arya. 

Sandor didn't think he'd ever actually marry someone, he truly didn't want to before he met Sansa, but she had changed every aspect of his life. He learned to love and now she carrying his child. He didn't think anyone could ever love him but he was proven wrong by his wife. 

They had been travelling for a couple of weeks and Sansa had decided to walk with Sandor. "Look at how pretty my dress is." Sansa said spinning around in front of Sandor. It was yellow dress that hung to her breasts but flowed off her body everywhere else. Sandor assumed she picked the dress so her the small swell on her belly wouldn't show. 

"You always look beautiful." Sandor said grabbing Sansa's hand. "Are you feeling better?" Sansa had been sick ever since they had found out about the babe. She threw up often in the mornings. 

"It's not as bad as it was before but I still feel lightheaded sometimes." Sansa gasped and grabbed Sandor's hand and Sandor felt the babe kicking. "He's kicking! I can feel him. Can you?" 

Sandor smiled at his pretty wife. "Yes I can feel him, little bird." 

"He can hear you talking and that's why he decided to move. He's eager to meet us." The idea that the babe could hear them talking seemed ridiculous but Sandor wasn't going to tell her his thoughts on that.  _It'd only upset her._ Sandor decided.  He had been biting his tongue often with her since she had been growing more and more sensitive everyday. Even when Sandor said things that weren't mean't to be mean she still cried. But the one thing that always seemed to make her happy regardless was Lemon Cakes.  _She must be eating at least five a day._ He was surprised when he saw her eating anything else. 

"How long till the babe comes?" Sansa shrugged. 

"It'll be a while. Mother said once he comes time will just fly by and before we know it he'll be grown. She said she still remembers me being a babe in her arms. I hope that time goes by slowly once he is born. I want to be able to cherish every moment with our children."

"Children?" Sandor smirked at her. They had never discussed having more than one child and Sandor didn't exactly know how he felt about it. The first babe wasn't planned and Sandor would have waited a while longer before even thinking of having a child with Sansa.

"Oh. I just thought after a couple of years that maybe we'd have another or four more."  _The Starks have five true born children so she wants five._ The idea of having five children running around freaked Sandor out. He had never been around children much but he knew he'd learn to be a great father.

"Maybe..." Sandor said smiling at her as one of his men frantically ran up to him. "It's Lannister troops, mi lord. They're coming up on us." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So off topic of GoT- this has been driving me crazy all day. Do you think it's spelled Berenstein Bears or Berenstain Bears? Apparently it's Berenstain Bears. Also I could have swore Jif peanut butter used to be Jiffy, but it wasn't. Everyone I've talked to thinks the same thing as me and I am super confused! Do you all remember this?


	14. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter- but I figured something is better than nothing.

"Fuck." She heard Sandor whisper. "How far are they?"

"Just a league away. They're on horses and are carrying weapons." The man said panting still.

"Get the men ready to fight." Sandor commanded as he grabbed Sansa by the arm and dragged her towards a horse wagon furthest away from the oncoming men. "You are going to hide in here. You are not to get out for any reason, until I come and get you. Do you understand?"

Ignoring him Sansa asked, "Where's Arya?"

"Fuck. I don't know. I'll find her. You go in there." Sandor pointed towards the wagon once again and went to lift her into it but Sansa backed away from his touch.

"I don't want to go in there. I want to find my sister. I'll stay in the carriage, she'll know to find me in there." Sansa went to walk to the carriage but Sandor grabbed her arm. "Ow." It didn't actually hurt but Sansa wanted to make a point, of what? She didn't know, but it didn't stop her from being dramatic.

"Listen, girl." _I hate when he calls me that._ "Your carriage will be the first place those stupid blonde shits look for you." Sansa shook her head feeling stubborn. "You'll listen to what I say because I'm your husband. Either you get in there willingly or I'll throw you in there."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Arya and Gendry running up to them. "There is only fifty men, I counted. None of them are Joffrey or any of the Lannisters. Just their men."

"Thank the gods you are here, Arya. I was starting to worry about you." Sansa hugged her sister as tight as she could.

"You know how to swing a sword, boy?" Sandor asked Gendry, in response Gendry nodded. "Good. Go grab one and prepare to fight." Gendry began walking off and Arya was about to follow.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sansa asked grabbing Arya's arm.

"I'm going to help fight."

"No-" Sansa was about to protest but Sandor started speaking.

"I need you to protect your sister. If someone comes to take her, I need you to kill them." Sansa knew Sandor was just trying to make Arya feel important and it worked. Arya smiled and drew her sword. "She needs to hide in here." Sandor pointed to the wagon once again.

"That's a shit place to hide. I know a better place, in the woods. I saw a small cave where no one will be able to find." Sansa cringed at her sister using such a word.

"Okay go hide there and don't come out until you hear me yelling your name." Sandor grabbed Sansa by the waist quickly and kissed her. "You be safe, my wife."

"I love you." Sansa prayed this wouldn't be the last time she saw her husband.

"I love you too. Now go quickly and don't come out for anyone but me, understand?" Sansa nodded and Arya grabbed her hand and they began running through the woods.

"This way!" Arya yelled as she ran through trees. _She should have been born a wildling._ They finally made it to a cave where the entrance was covered in vines and moss. They both entered. Sansa sat down and looked at her dress to see it was covered in dirt. She felt the tears coming down her face.

"I'm sure Sandor will buy you a new dress." Arya said as she swung her sword through the air as if she was fighting.

"I'm not crying about the dress, stupid. I'm scared. I'm scared for us and for my husband. For Gendry and all of the men who are out there risking their lives to protect me." Sansa wiped the tears from her eyes.

"They'll be fine. Gendry is a real good fighter and they say Sandor is the best fighter in the seven kingdoms. We have more men than them. Trust me before you know it you'll hear Sandor calling your name and we'll be on our journey again." Sansa smiled at her sisters comforting words. Her hand went to her stomach as she feared for her sons life as well. If she were to die, her son would perish as well.

"Why are you touching your stomach?" Sansa forgot that Arya hadn't known about the babe in her stomach.

"I'm with child."

"How? You just got married."

"I've been pregnant for a while." Sansa confessed and Arya set her sword down and sat next to Sansa.

"Does everyone know?"

"Just Sandor and mother. Our son isn't the reason we got married though. I loved Sandor for a while and it kind of just happened." It felt strange discussing such things with Arya. Sansa smiled as she felt the little thumps on her stomach. "He's kicking." Sansa grabbed Arya's hand and put it to her stomach.

Arya smiled. "Can I teach him how to fight?" Sansa rolled her eyes in response. "Now I know why you've gotten so fat." Arya laughed at her jape.

"Shut up." Sansa sighed. "Do you love Gendry?" She didn't expect her sister to admit it although Sansa saw how they looked at each other. _It has to be love._

"No." Arya almost yelled. "He's my friend that's it. I'm not a slut like you." Arya frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Truly, I didn't." 

"I know." Sansa smiled slightly. "I'm glad you came with us. Even though you called me fat and a slut, I feel as if this is the best we've ever gotten along. You know, it's okay if you love Gendry. I think he loves you."

"He doesn't." Arya said playing with a twig on the ground.

"Did you ask?" Arya shook her head.

"He said he wants me to be his lady. It was completely sappy and stupid and it sounded as if it was something that would come from one of your books." Sansa wanted to tell Arya, _I told you so._ But she figured if she said that, Arya would probably never tell her anything again. She couldn't help but smile though. "Stop smiling." 

"That's actually very sweet, sister."

"It's sappy." Arya argued. "Sappy and stupid."


	15. Sansa

"Did you hear that?" Arya whispered to her. Sansa hadn't heard a noise but she hadn't exactly been paying attention. She was distracted by her thoughts, she had her husband and her unborn son on her mind. "Stay here." Arya said before grabbing her sword and exiting the cave.

"Wait! Arya don't leave!" Sansa whispered as loudly as she could. "Arya!" Sansa stood up and followed Arya. "Where are you going?" Sansa saw Arya holding her sword up to two men in Lannister armor.

"Look who it is. It's the Stark whore, or should we say the Hound's whore." One of the men laughed. "Boy, you best put the sword down before you poke yourself with it." Sansa couldn't believe the audacity of these men.

"Sansa run." Arya said. "Run!" Sansa wasn't going to leave her little sister behind for these men to do what they please with. She'd be brave and fight if she had to. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her family.

"I am Sansa Clegane of Winterfell. You will not dare put your hands on me or my sister or my husband will make you wish you were never born. By the time he gets his hands on you, you will pray for death."

"Where is your husband? I don't see him. It looks like no one is here to save you." Sansa saw a figure coming from the trees behind the men, she immediately recognized it as Sandor. "Joffrey has offered a lot of gold and land for whoever brings back your head."

Sandor already had his sword drawn and he stuck it threw the man who was talking throat. The other man quickly turned around and tried taking a swing at Sandor but he dodged it and cut off the mans arm. Sansa stood in shock, scared to even move an inch. It was the first time she had ever seen a dead body. The man fell to the ground screaming and Sandor drove his sword through his head. "Great hiding spot." Sandor rolled his eyes at Arya. Sandor walked towards Sansa and brought her into a hug, "My wife, are you hurt?"

Sansa shook her head, "No. What happened?" He didn't appear to have any wounds but his armored was stained with blood. 

"We won. I suppose these rats thought they got away." Sandor kicked the dead body of one of the men.

"Is Gendry alright?" Sansa smiled at Arya worrying about Gendry. She thought it was cute that her sister was obviously in love with him but she would never admit it, at least not anytime soon.

"Yes, he's fine. Go find him." Sandor told Arya. Arya nodded and ran towards the camp. "You should have been more careful, little bird. If anything happened to you..."

"But nothing happened to me. I'm alright and you're alright. Thank the gods you're alright. I was so scared." Sansa took a step closer and Sandor cupped her cheek with his hand. "Will this ever end? Will we always have to be worried about being killed or about our child being hurt or killed. When will it stop, Sandor? I want the fighting, the war, to stop. I want it all to stop."

"It won't end until that little shit is dead. But do not fret my wife, I will not let anyone hurt you or our child." His hand went to her stomach. "I think I'm getting used to the idea of having a mini you running around."

"Or a mini you. It is a boy after all, I know it is." Sansa smiled up at him. "He'll have the best of both of us in him."

"Whatever you say." Sandor kissed the top of her head. "Come on, let's go check on things." Sandor grabbed her hand and began walking with her back to camp.

"I can't wait till we are home and we can relax and have our servants wait on us and bring us everything we need. It's been nice not having to clean."  Sansa said holding tightly onto his hand.

"Has it?" Sansa nodded. "Maybe I should have just demanded you as my wife instead."

"I think it may have taken me longer to get used to the idea of loving you if you did that." Sansa couldn't ever imagine someone forcing her into marriage. The idea of that seemed barbaric but Sansa knew it happened more often than not.

"I wouldn't be able to do that. I'd never force you into something that you didn't want to do." Sandor laughed. "Except cleaning and cooking I suppose."

"Well I'm terrible at both of those things so it's probably a good idea I'm not doing that anymore." Sansa said as they walked into camp. She didn't see any dead bodies, but she did see a few wounded soldiers. "What happened to all the bodies?"

"We didn't let them come to us. We fought them further out. We'll pass by it on the way but you'll stay in your carriage so you won't see it. Don't even think about look out the window either." Sansa wanted to see the aftermath of what Joffrey caused. She didn't care if Sandor wanted her to see it or not, she had to see it.

"Okay." Sansa said. "Help me get in my carriage please." Sandor walked with her towards her huge carriage and lifted her up in it, inside Princess and Nymeria were waiting. "Nymeria go find Arya." Nymeria jumped out of the carriage as if she understood Sansa's words. Sandor walked in the carriage after her. "What are you doing?" The whole time Sandor never even stepped foot in the carriage so she didn't understand why he was sitting with her now.

"I'm going to make sure you don't look out the window." He said petting Princess on the head.

"Why do you care?" Sansa asked. "You shouldn't care, if I want to look then I should be able to look. I want to see the mess that was caused by Joffrey wanting me dead. I need to see how many people died because he decided he doesn't want me alive." Sansa felt a tear coming down her face as the carriage started moving again. 

"Little bird. Come here." Sandor picked her up by her bottom and set her on his lap. "War isn't pretty. I don't want you to see so much death." Sansa turned around to sit facing him and kissed him quickly.

"I'm sorry if I am difficult sometimes, well most of the time, I can't help it that I'm so stubborn. I get something in my head and it just has to happen. But you are right my love, I fear if I see the-" Sansa paused. "bodies, I'd never be able to sleep again. Even seeing those men die... Sandor, death truly is a terrible thing. Even those who deserve to die... It seems like when we kill we are playing games only the Gods have business playing. I don't like it one bit." 

"The Gods." Sandor snorted. "You may not like it, little bird, but I do. I enjoy killing those who mean to bring harm to my wife and unborn son. I will always enjoy it and I will always do it."

"I know all I'm saying is I don't like it." Sansa sighed. "I'm happy you're safe."

"You too, little bird." Sandor had stayed with her the rest of the night which Sansa was thankful for. She had missed having him around her at night, she felt safer with him around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that big of a fan of this chapter but I hope you all enjoy it <3


	16. Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! I know it's been forever but I'll try and update more. A little fluffy in the beginning, hope you enjoy <3

It hadn't taken the much longer to get back to his castle but things truly didn't get easier once they got there. Everything was different and Sandor hated different. There were people in his home and Sansa was growing more and more irritable everyday. She was snapping at everyone including him. He tried his best to ignore her and just be nice but it was stressing him out. It was making him more nervous for when the babe comes.

Sandor had been out sword practicing with Bronn all day and he hadn't seen Sansa since he first woke up so he decided he needed to spend some time with her. He found her sitting in her room sewing a dog into a piece of fabric. Sansa simply smiled at him when he walked in. "It looks good." Sandor said trying to break the silence.

"Thank you." Sansa said focusing on her needle work. "It's a Hound. I'm making it for you. Do you like it?" Sansa asked enthusiastically. "It's taken me all day to do. I was thinking you could keep it on you for good luck."

"Luck?" Sandor snorted but when he saw Sansa's face drop he decided to be nice about it. "I'm just being an arse. Thank you, little bird." Sansa smiled once again. "I was thinking about going into town-"

"and you were wondering if I wanted to come with you? Of course! I'll have the servants prepare the carriage." Sansa was about to stand up and walk out of her room but Sandor grabbed her hand to stop her. "What?"

"I was going to see if you wanted something from town. I wasn't inviting you." Sansa snatched her hand away from his. "Don't do that." Sandor sighed. "For fucks sake, Sansa, the Lannisters are after you and you want to go out into town where someone could hurt you!" 

"Please Sandor! I really want to go. I promise I'll stay right by your side and I won't wader off for even a moment and if someone even looks at me suspiciously we can leave right away and I'll listen to whatever you have to say and I won't even ask you to buy me anything and-"

"Fine! You can come. Just stop begging me." Sansa smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed tightly. "You are so damn stubborn, little bird." Sansa shrugged. "If something happens-"

"Nothing will happen. You always worry, but you shouldn't." Sansa smirked at him. "It'll give you aging marks." Sansa reached up and poked his forehead.

"Be quiet." Sandor smirked down at her. "Of course I worry." Sansa rolled her eyes but continued smiling at him. "Let's go."

* * *

Sandor had been walking the shops with Sansa all day. While Sansa promised not to ask for anything whenever she wanted anything she would always say how pretty it is or how pretty a dress would look on her and each time he'd buy it for her and each time Sansa acted surprised. It had been nice to get away from everybody and just be with Sansa like how it was before. Sandor missed it at times but he knew it made Sansa happy to be waited on and to have Arya with her. 

When they were finally done at the shops and headed back to his castle he had to listen to Sansa the whole way going on and on about how she told him nothing bad would happen. It made him furious that she was ignoring what was really going on. Half the time she acted as if the Lannister's weren't after her and the other half of the time she spent her days praying about everything that could go wrong.

Later that night Sansa came to his study to eat dinner with him. "You'll never believe what Arya did while we were out on a walk! She ate a bug just annoy me!" 

"You didn't tell me you left the castle." Sandor put down the chicken leg he was eating.

"I didn't think I had to. I'm your wife not your prisoner. I wish you would understand that!"

"Seven hells, Sansa!" Sandor slammed his fist on the table, making Sansa jump. "Are you really that stupid? You are my wife so you will listen to me. You are not to leave this castle without me. Do you understand?" Sansa didn't respond she just picked at the food on her plate. "Answer me, girl!"

"Don't call me girl! You know I don't like it!  You're being terrible to me."

"You don't know what terrible is, _girl._ "

"Yes I do. Don't act as if I'm a stupid little girl because I'm not I just don't want to be caged into this castle all day. I may not be a prisoner but I feel like it when you tell me what to do." Sansa sighed. "I don't want to live in fear and I won't. I won't let Joffrey win." Sansa stood up and went for the door. "I need you to stop treating me like a child. I'm not, not anymore. I understand why you are worrying but I need to have fresh air sometimes and I wish you would understand that." Sansa sighed and exited the room.

 _For fuck's sake!_ Sandor hit the desk once again. He couldn't understand how Sansa could make it seem like she was right even though he knew she was just being stubborn. _Fuck!_ Sandor grabbed the wine flask and started drinking.


End file.
